


The Prisoner

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: After Harry saw the rebirth of Voldemort, he was once again a prisoner at Privet drive. This time he wasn't going to put up with it. This is a Dumbledore bashing story, there is no Weasley bashing in this story. There is a small bit of romance, but it's not what the story is about. It doesn't happen until the end.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter had begun to doubt many things, one was Albus Dumbledore and his belief that Harry was safe with his Aunt petunia, his mother’s sister. Harry did tell the headmaster that Voldemort was remade with his blood, so Harry didn’t think the blood wards worked anymore. He didn’t know anything about those types of wards, just what he had learned on wards like what was around Hogwarts. Muggle repelling charms, wards to stop apparition. He also heard about the fidelius charm, he knew there must be more, but those were the only ones he heard about.

Harry was quiet on the train ride away from Hogwarts, his friends understood, they sat opposite him and mainly talked in whispers between themselves, leaving Harry alone.

‘Do you think Dumbledore can get Fudge to believe him?’

‘No, he just doesn’t want to deal with anything unpleasant, like when we told him about Sirius. The old minister locked up an innocent man without a trial yet it looks bad for Fudge if he investigates and it’s found out to be the truth because he left Sirius there. Now he wants to bury his head in the sand about the return of you-know-who. What I don’t get is Professor Dumbledore has been telling everyone since you-know-who first disappeared that he wasn’t dead, that he would return. Why hasn’t he made sure we had decent teachers for defence? We’re about to be involved in this war yet we’re not even up to scratch for just finishing our fourth year. Harry knows more spells than other fourth year only because he had to learn for the tournament.’

‘We could get Harry to teach us when we return to Hogwarts, I’m sure we can find somewhere to practice. I could ask the twins, they know every secret there is about Hogwarts.’

‘Don’t mention it yet,’ Hermione gestured with her head towards Harry who was staring out the window, ‘I doubt he would want to hear anything like that.’

‘He really shouldn’t be sent to those muggles, not after what he went through and we don’t even know everything.’

‘Dumbledore heard what happened, I’m sure he would not send Harry to his relatives if he thought it would hurt him.’

‘They don’t like him Hermione and it’s not like he could talk to them even if he wanted to. He should be with…Snuffles, he could understand.’

‘Yes, that is true, even if I don’t think Sirius is up to much, he will need a lot of time to get over the affects of the dementors.’

‘I don’t think that matters, he cares for Harry where the muggles don’t and right now he needs people that care about him.’

‘Yes, he does,’ Hermione said sadly as she glanced at her friend. She was worried about Harry but wasn’t sure what she could do to help him. She knew he must be traumatised, but for some reason the headmaster doesn’t seem to understand that Harry needs to be with people that care about him. Not stuck at privet drive with those people who wouldn’t care if Harry lived or died. She was also worried because the headmaster had told them not to write to Harry, to give him some space. Hermione knew that was the wrong thing to do when someone has been traumatised as Harry had, but she also knew she could argue with the headmaster. He would just do what he thought was best even if it wasn’t.

The moment Harry got into number four he realised something had changed, his so called family locked him up again. They hadn’t done that since Harry told them about Sirius. One good thing, there were no bars on the window so he could at least allow Hedwig to come and go.

Three weeks had gone and Harry hadn’t received one single letter. He had sent Hedwig out, hoping for some news, but also for some food. The Dursley’s only allowed him to have one slice of bread a day. He could only get a drink when he was allowed to use the bathroom, he would drink as much as he could before his uncle locked him back up again. Harry had no idea why he was being ignored by his friends, but to have the guards who were outside the house ignore his calls for help began to make him angry.

When another week passed and still no word or help, Harry had enough. He grabbed some parchment and a quill. 

‘It was time people realised I wasn’t just going to put up with this shit,’ he was locked up, hardly anything to eat, the order didn’t care when he yelled for them to help and none of his letters were answered. He hadn’t received one letter since the first lot, Ron, Hermione and Sirius all saying they couldn’t write anything in case their letters were intercepted, apart from that the only thing they said was they would see him soon. All Harry knew was they were together which pissed Harry off even more. But to ignore his letters saying he was starving, that he had a few injuries from his uncle, it seems they didn’t care. Well they would care when Harry got through with them. He wouldn’t risk mentioning Sirius but he would know just how angry Harry was at him along with the others.

Harry finished writing, he put the parchment in the envelope then addressed it, ‘I want this to go straight into the hands of Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the department of magical law enforcement. Then you can go hunt girl but I want to see you when you get back, just to make sure you’re okay,’ Harry gave his owl a pat then opened the window to allow her to fly free. 

‘Well, if nothing happens then I know I have no one who I can count on. If that happens then everyone is on their own, if that happens then the moment I can get away, I’m gone. I just have to work out how to get passed those people who was guarding the house without them figuring it out.’

Harry flopped back down on the bed, one hand went behind his head, he stared at the ceiling, his other hand was still too sore to use. Harry had a feeling that his wrist was either broken or sprained. His uncle had grabbed him by the wrist and lifted him before squeezing. He was used to the way his uncle and cousin treated him, but now he realised he either put up with it since no one was coming to help, or he found a way to leave. He did wonder if anything would be done. If the head of the DMLE didn’t help him then he knew the whole ministry were corrupt.

Harry woke with a start, he hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep, he fixed his glasses then grabbed his wand from under his pillow. He could hear movement, yet he knew it was very late. He glanced at the old clock he had repaired when he was eleven, two thirty in the morning. Harry tensed, waiting, wondering, who would be walking around the house at this time, unless it was Dudley getting home late from terrorising the neighbourhood. Dudley got home late often, but never this late, so Harry wasn’t sure what was going on. He just hoped Voldemort hadn’t found where he was or sent his death eaters to get him. Harry knew Voldemort wanted to kill Harry, he wouldn’t allow his pets to kill him, but it didn’t mean they wouldn’t torture him if they got a chance. Harry would fight even if it meant he died. If he died then he would join his parent’s. He wasn’t afraid of dying, he just wished he had a chance to actually live first. Now he might not get the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

‘Mr Potter, are you in there?’

‘Who are you?’

‘Madam Amelia Bones of the department of magical law enforcement. I received your letter. Can I come in?’

‘Yes, please,’ Harry lowered his wand slightly, but kept a tight grip of it, just in case. He heard the locks click open the a woman stood at the door with a man in auror robes behind her ‘You’re bleeding Ma’am, my uncle didn’t hit you did he?’

‘No Mr Potter, he did try before he was taken away by aurors. No, there were dementors here, a few aurors and I were able to catch them. We had a bit of a fight but we found out why they happen to be in a muggle area. When we dealt with the dementors, we confronted two people who seemed to be under orders to keep you from leaving the house. Now I wasn’t sure if what you wrote was the truth, but I could not dismiss it without investigating. Those two people are aurors, they only take orders from me or the head of the auror department, yet I did not even know where you lived so it seems they are working for someone else and if what you wrote is the truth then I will need to find out who. Those two aurors will be dealt with tomorrow. My aurors, the ones I brought with me were able to find out the truth from your muggle aunt, it seems everything you wrote was the truth. I can’t tell who, if anyone was involved with your treatment by the muggles, not until I investigate further.’

‘Dumbledore is the one that makes me return here. But why would dementors be here?’

‘It seems someone at the ministry sent them here to confront you, they were ordered to perform the kiss. We took care of them Mr Potter, you are safe. Now, I can clearly see the bruise on your face, the hand mark on your throat, I assume you have other injuries?’

‘A few, I think I have a couple of broken ribs and a sprained wrist.’

‘Then if you will trust me, I will take you to a safe house then have a healer see to you.’

‘I either trust you or die by my uncle or Voldemort. But I knew I could trust you ma’am, I heard your niece talk about you. To me, you sounded like a nice person.’

‘Do you know Susan?’

‘Not really, we’re in different houses, but enough to say hello, she seems nice, a bit shy.’

‘With anyone she is not sure of, she is wary, which I’m sure you would understand. Now, are you clothes in this wardrobe?’

‘No, in my trunk, I don’t own much, the clothes were Dudley’s, apart from my school stuff.’

‘So if you just want to put your shoes on we can go,’ Amelia shrunk Harry’s trunk and the cage, but she noticed he took something out of a hole under the bed, his wand was still in his hand, ‘I good little hiding spot.’

‘Yeah, it’s for my photo album and cloak, they are the only things I don’t want to lose, I didn’t want my uncle to destroy them. Will my owl find me, I told her to go hunt?’

‘She is a post owl so she will be able to find you.’

‘Thank you Ma’am.’

‘You’re welcome. Now as I do believe Voldemort has return, keep your wand handy until we get to where we’re going. I give you permission to defend yourself, if necessary. It seems someone placed anti-apparition wards over this house. The trouble with those are it stops you from escaping if someone came through the door.’

‘I’m too young to apparate, even though I did use it when I was eight, to get away from my cousin and his gang.’

‘It’s a survival instinct, a lot of children will automatically apparate if there is danger. They would normally go to a parent or a place they feel would be safe.’

Harry nodded the followed Madam Bones down the stairs with the auror behind them. He passed a tall female auror with blond hair, a dark skinned auror with dreadlocks and another auror who was short and had black hair. They got outside where another two aurors were watching both ends of the street.

‘We don’t have to use a port key, do we, not after the graveyard?’

‘No, normally we do, but I heard what happened at the end of the Triwizard tournament. I will take you to our safe house then you will have an auror guard with you at all times. I will need to go through some questions with you then see your memory of who assaulted you and why. Once that is done I will contact a healer then I will return tomorrow after some more investigation. Either way Mr Potter, you will never return to these people, they will do some time in a muggle prison.’

‘Oh, how when we’re magical and they aren’t?’

‘We have squibs that work in the muggle law enforcement, they will make sure they tell the truth. Are you ready?’

‘Yes, thanks,’ Harry took her arm and felt her turn. A few seconds later they were standing in a large well lit living room with two house elves waiting for them.

‘This is Pixie and Dixie, their previous owner seemed to like some muggle cartoon.’

‘I heard of that but never saw it, they were mice, I think.’

‘They are here to take care of everything, now Auror Johnson will be here until seven then he will be replaced with Auror Grey. Let’s get these questions done as it is quite late,’ Amelia and Harry sat down on the sofa, she went through her questions then asked Harry to bring the memory forth of who assaulted him and if there was a reason. Amelia explained that it was just for the official record to prove Vernon Dursley had assaulted a fifteen year old boy. The memory will be returned once the trial is over.

‘Now that is done I will go see a healer but do you think you could wait until the morning?’

‘I’ll be fine, it’s been a few days now.’

Amelia sighed, ‘Very well, then let the house elves show you where to sleep, just know you are safe here and will remain here until after everything has been thoroughly investigated.’

‘Thank you Madam, for everything.’

‘You’re welcome.’

Harry watched as Madam Bones left before he turned to the house elves, ‘This way Mr Potter.’

‘Thanks,’ Harry realised how tired he was so he followed the elves up a huge sweeping staircase and into a room twice the size of the boy’s dorm room at Hogwarts, and he had his own bathroom. Even though he was tired, he hadn’t showered in days, so he instantly hurried into the bathroom. He knew the elves would be putting his things away. Maybe now he could get out to buy some decent clothes. Harry stood under the shower, but his thoughts were on what Dumbledore and his so called friends would do when they find out he was now being protected by the head of the DMLE. Harry didn’t really care, he wrote them so they could help, he asked the two people outside and they didn’t help, so he decided to help himself. Harry was just thankful that he had received help.

When Harry stepped out of the bathroom in the bathrobe that had been provided, he saw a tray with a goblet of juice and some sandwiches. Harry knew that Madam Bones must have told the house elves to get some food ready for him, he was grateful. He quickly changed into his pyjamas then began eating. He looked around the room while he ate and again his thoughts were on what Dumbledore would do when he heard what Harry had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were sitting in the auror office with two aurors guarding them.

‘We’re in trouble Shacklebolt. Did you know Dumbledore didn’t get permission for us to join the order?’

‘No, but to be honest, I never asked, I just assumed Albus would have spoken with Madam Bones.’

‘What do you think will happen to us?’

‘I do not want to speculate, but Albus should be told about the dementors.’

‘You are not to speak of any of this until I finish investigating,’ Amelia said as she stepped into the room. She sat behind the head aurors desk, she wrote a letter then sent it off before she placed a recording orb on the desk. She flicked her wand at Kingsley to silence and petrified the man then gestured for her younger auror to take a seat in front of her.

‘I thought we had permission.’

‘Silence,’ Amelia said as she finished setting up her files, ‘Now let’s start, Nymphadora Tonks, how long have you been an auror?’

‘Three years.’

‘Have you been moonlighting in other jobs since you joined the auror squad?’

‘No, I only just joined the order.’

‘Be more specific Auror Tonks.’

‘A week after Harry Potter informed the headmaster that he-who-must-not-be-named has returned, I was approached by Mad-eye Moody to join the Order of the Phoenix. The leader is Albus Dumbledore.’

‘Do you get paid by the Order?’

‘No ma’am, it’s voluntary, it’s to help fight…him.’

‘We are aurors, say his name.’

‘V…V…Voldemort,’ Tonks whispered.

‘I will be checking to make sure you have not received money for working outside the auror department. If I find proof that you did not receive money, you may still be a member of this department. Now, what were your orders in regards to Harry Potter?’

‘To make sure Harry didn’t leave the house and to make sure no magical people got near him.’

‘Did you get told why?’

‘To protect Harry now…V…V…Voldemort is back.’

‘Mr Potter informed me he called out to you and Auror Shacklebolt to help him as his uncle was hurting him. Why did you not go to his aid?’

‘We never heard him calling Ma’am or we would have, well, I would have, I can’t speak for Auror Shacklebolt. Did the uncle hurt him Ma’am?’

‘Even though you should not be asking questions, yes, Mr Potter was hurt. So you are saying you did not hear Mr Potter, were you facing the house, did you see him at all?’

‘We weren’t facing the house, we were keeping watching on the whole area and no, I never saw him when I was there.’

Amelia turned to her other auror, ‘Go back to the house, find out what type of charms are placed around it, then report back here.’

‘Yes Ma’am.’

‘You think Dumbledore charmed it?’ Tonks saw his boss raise her eyes, ‘Sorry.’

‘What were your orders if Mr Potter did decide to leave the house?’

‘To make sure he was taken straight back inside so the wards would protect him.’

‘Do you know what type of wards is on the house?’

‘Dumbledore said he was protected by blood wards, but only if Harry stayed with his blood, his aunt.’

‘Did you know there were anti-apparition wards around the house?’

‘No Ma’am.’

‘You will need to make a decision, you either work for the auror department or you work for Dumbledore. I do not care if you don’t get paid, this is your job and you know that you are on call twenty four hours a day.’

‘I don’t want to lose my job Ma’am, I like being an auror. Dumbledore said we will be fighting V…Voldemort.’

‘That is what we do here Auror Tonks, first we need information. Now this Order, I believe you had to take some oath to prevent speaking of anything you heard during a meeting, is that correct?’

‘Yes Ma’am, it’s mainly so we can’t give out members names. We can mention things, just not what plans are being made against…Voldemort.’

‘I will have an unspeakable remove the oath then I want a list of every person you saw or interacted with during these meetings. Right now you are suspended without pay until I finish my investigation. If you want to keep this job then I suggest you go home and stay there until you hear from me.’

‘Yes Ma’am,’ Tonks got up and hurried from the office, she knew she was lucky to still have her job. But she couldn’t believe that Harry had called for help and they didn’t hear him.

Amelia finished writing before she flicked her wand at her other auror then pointed to the chair.

‘How long have you been a member of the Order of the Phoenix run by Albus Dumbledore?’

‘I was approached as soon as Harry Potter informed Albus that Voldemort had returned.’

‘Who approached you?’

‘Alastor Moody.’

‘Were you paid to work for the Order?’

‘No Ma’am, it’s voluntary.’

‘Have you ever worked outside the aurors where you got paid?’

‘No Ma’am.’

‘What were your orders in regards to Harry Potter?’

‘To keep watch over Harry Potter and Privet drive, we had to make sure no one magical went near the house. We also had to make sure Harry did not leave the house.’

‘Did you hear Mr Potter call out for help when his uncle was beating on him?’

‘What?!!!’ Kingsley almost shouted, ‘Sorry, no Ma’am, we never heard a sound from the house.’

‘Were you at any time facing the house?’

‘No Ma’am, we were watching the street. Was Harry hurt?’

‘Yes, now, do you wish to remain an Auror, Shacklebolt?’

‘Yes Ma’am, I do.’

‘Then you have a decision to make, you either work for this department or you work for the Order, you cannot do both. Aurors are on call, you know this yet you would have been unavailable if there was a serious situation, which could have meant injuries or deaths.’

‘I’m sorry Ma’am, I have no excuse.’

‘Do you know if Alastor approached any other aurors or members of this department?’

‘Hestia Jones, there are no others and the oath doesn’t cover that as you asked about a member of the department not the Order.’

‘Then I will speak with Auror Jones. Now, as with Auror Tonks, you are suspended without pay until further notice, I need to investigate. You are to return to your home and I suggest you stay there until I call you in to see one of the unspeakables to remove the oath you made to the Order. This is your last chance, don’t blow it Shacklebolt.’

‘I won’t Ma’am and again, I’m sorry.’

Amelia waited until her auror left before she grabbed some parchment with the auror department symbol on top. She wrote what she needed then sealed it before sending it up to the owlery.

Amelia looked up when her auror returned, ‘Well?’

‘There was a silencing charm, anti-apparition wards, also wards to prevent any type of magic from someone underage, but they seemed to look like they are connected to the trace. There are old blood wards surrounding the property, but they are weak and they seemed to be crumbling. Whatever they protect against would not help.’

‘Fill out the report then you can go home, thank you.’

Amelia had a few more things to do before she could go home, but she could at least eat and get some more coffee. She needed to speak with the Minister first thing in the morning before he caused any more problems for Harry Potter.

Harry woke the following morning, he reached across to grab his glasses, the moment they were on he realised where he was.

‘Good morning Mister Harry Potter sir, breakfast is ready in the dining room.’

‘Oh, thanks, um, are you Pixie or Dixie?’

‘Dixie sir.’

‘Thank you Dixie, I’ll just dress and be right down.’

Harry hurried into the bathroom, when he was finished he found his clothes and again he hoped he could buy some new clothes. He sighed but dressed then walked down the stairs, he saw a woman in auror robes, she pointed towards one of the doors.

‘Thanks, are you Auror Grey?’

‘I am Mr Potter.’

‘Okay, thanks,’ Harry walked into the room to see the two elves waiting by the table, he sat and the food appeared the moment Pixie snapped his fingers. Even though he was nervous about what was going to happen he was starving, so he got stuck into the food. He was thankful for the juice and the tea as well.

‘Has Mister Harry Potter had enough?’

‘Yes, thank you Pixie.’

‘Then Dixie will take you into the living room. We were informed a healer will be here shortly.’

‘Okay,’ Harry followed the other little elf through the house and into the room he had arrived in last night, ‘I know of another house elf, he was badly abused by his owners, I helped set him free, he now works at Hogwarts, he’s happy. I know house elves normally don’t like being free, but are you happy Dixie?’

‘Dixie loves her work Mister Harry Potter, but we are free elves, we work for Madam Bones.’

‘Oh, okay, I wasn’t sure, I only know of the ones at Hogwarts, they don’t want to be free.’

‘Mr Potter, the healer is here to see you.’

‘Oh, thanks Auror Grey,’ Harry turned to see an elderly man step into the room, ‘Hello.’

‘Hello Mr Potter, I’m Healer Farley, Madam Bones informed me what took place. If you are able to, could stand still I will scan you to see what injuries you have, apart from the visible ones.’

Harry stood and watched the healer perform his charms, he winced, ‘That felt strange.’

‘I put two of your ribs back into their right place,’ the healer handed Harry two potions, ‘Those will help with the pain and finish healing your broken ribs and your sprained wrist, I have some ointment here for the bruises.’ Harry drank the potions then took the ointment, ‘I also found that you have had many injuries, it seems your magic healed you when you were young. That is quite normal for children when they are hurt, sometimes the parents don’t even get a chance to look at the injury before it is fixed, unless they are serious. I will send over some other potions as well, one to help your growth as it has been stunted, you also need a course of vitamin and nutrient potions. Can you tell me what you believe is the reason you aren’t as tall as you should be, or as healthy?’

Harry sighed but he knew he had to finally tell someone the truth, ‘I was kept in a cupboard until I went to Hogwarts for the first time. My muggle relatives would feed me scraps most days, other days nothing at all then lock me in there once I finished all the work.’

The healer and the auror who had been standing just inside the room where both shocked to hear that the-boy-who-lived had been abused all his life and by his muggle relatives, Lily Potter’s sister and her family. They could tell the boy was embarrassed, hopefully now the boy that had saved them so long ago will finally be looked after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Albus Dumbledore stepped into his office to see a letter sitting in the middle of his desk. He decided to read it before going down to breakfast. As soon as he finished reading the letter from Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE he paled and hurried to his fireplace.

‘Severus.’

‘Yes Albus.’

‘I need you to go to Privet drive, it seems Amelia Bones pulled Nymphadora and Kingsley out of there last night. The boy has been unprotected, it’s just until I can speak with Remus.’

‘Very well,’ Severus nodded then left his room. He walked past the apparition wards before turning on the spot. He arrived in a park a street away from the Potter brat lived, then walked towards Privet drive. He saw two aurors standing out the front of the house while a man was scanning the house, the man was in robes he recognised as an unspeakable. He turned and hurried away, straight back to Hogwarts. He didn’t go to his office, he went straight to the headmaster’s office. 

‘We have a problem.’

‘Why aren’t you watching Harry?’

‘Two aurors are there along with an unspeakable who seems to be scanning the house. Did you get in contact with Lupin?’

‘No, so I asked Dedilus to go find him. I can’t even get hold of Hestia and Arthur is at work. There is no use trying Molly when she has Ron and Ginny home for the holidays. I need to find out what happened and I just hope that Harry is still alive.’

‘He never left the manor last night Albus, neither did any of the other death eaters. If something happened to the brat then it wasn’t the dark lord.’

‘I still need to find him, tell Minerva, then try to contact Remus for me, I am going to the ministry.’

Amelia Bones had just come from a surprise visit to the Minister, she couldn’t help smiling as she left the minister stunned. He just found out that his undersecretary has been arrested for sending two dementors to kiss Harry Potter. The news of this will be released the following day which means Fudge will not come away looking good. She also knew that he would need to tell the truth that Voldemort has returned or it will look like he was part of the plan to murder Harry Potter to stop the news getting out and to maybe help Voldemort win.

She left the ministry and went straight to the safe house, ‘Has the healer been to see Mr Potter?’

‘He has Ma’am, and I’m sorry for speaking out of term but I hope those muggles suffer.’

Amelia sighed, ‘What happened?’

‘The healer gave him his potions and an ointment for the bruising, he fixed the boy’s ribs and wrist. He said he was sending more potions, vitamins and one to help his growth as it was stunted. When he asked Mr Potter if he knew why he was smaller, the boy’s answer shocked both of us.’

‘Tell me.’

‘They kept him in a cupboard, locked in there, sometimes without food, until he began at Hogwarts.’

Amelia was furious, ‘They will pay, I will get the healers report when I finished here. You will be relieved by Auror Carson in an hours’ time.’

Amelia entered the living room to see Harry Potter sitting on a sofa reading, but the clothes he had on were five times too big for him and looked like rags. She knew the Potters had money, and if she didn’t know better she thought maybe he deliberately wanted to wear them. But she did wonder if there was another reason.

‘Are you feeling better Mr Potter?’

‘Yes, thank you Ma’am. The healer gave me two potions and ointment.’

‘The undersecretary to the minister was arrested early this morning, she sent the dementors to Surrey with the orders to kiss you. Her excuse was to shut you up about the return of Voldemort. I informed Albus Dumbledore that my aurors do not work for him and they will no longer be members of his Order.’

‘He’s going to be angry,’ Harry sighed.

‘It is his own fault, now, the two aurors who were guarding you for the Order did not hear you call out. It seems there was a silencing charm placed on the house along with anti-apparition wards and a charm to prevent underage magic. I have an unspeakable scanning the house now to find out exactly what other wards are on your former home and who cast them.’

‘They can tell who did it?’

‘Yes, all powerful magic like wards will leave a signature,’ Amelia sat down, ‘Auror Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt have been suspended for the time being, they both want to keep their jobs so they are not going to be members of the Order of the Phoenix anymore. It seems they believed Albus Dumbledore asked my permission for them to work for him.’

‘I know some of the members, I heard a few talking to Dumbledore while I was in the hospital, but they also mentioned others by name.’

‘Would you feel comfortable naming them?’

‘Um, yeah, but I’m worried he will do something, it will be to get back at me if he figures it out. The trouble is there is no one to help as no one will believe me.’

‘I heard a rumour that you may be able to confirm or deny. As you know, I am the head of the DMLE, but I was an auror, I worked beside your father and your godfather, Sirius Black. The rumour is that Sirius Black is innocent, that Peter Pettigrew is alive.’

‘He is innocent, he broke out to help me, he wanted to get Pettigrew, who turns into a rat. That’s what he did that night, he cut off his finger, blew apart the street and killed the muggles then changed into his rat form and escaped down the sewers. Me, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius heard Pettigrew confess, we also saw his dark mark on his arm. If Dumbledore finds out I’m helping you he might tell someone where Sirius is.’

‘Can you tell me where he is?’

‘Sort of, but it’s under the fidelius charm, I heard them talking about Sirius and Remus staying there. It’s a house that belonged to Sirius’s family, it’s in London.’

‘I know of the place, but since it is under the fidelius charm I cannot find it or enter. The only way would be for me to write to Sirius, then have him meet me.’

‘He might not trust you ma’am, Fudge has ordered him to be kissed on sight.’

‘Then would you write to him? We can protect him until he is questioned. If he is innocent then I will set up a trial for your godfather.’

‘I trust you ma’am, I’ll write to Sirius. Do you want me to write down who I know is in the order?’

‘No, I do not need for you to write it down, I do need to find out what they know of the plans that involve you. I have nothing against the Order of the Phoenix, they do good work, or they did during the first war. But someone kept you prisoner and prevented you from seeking help.’

Harry watched as Amelia took out a strange looking orb, ‘Hermione told me about those, they work like muggle recorders.’

‘That’s right, they are just for the official record. Right now I will be keeping your name out of this as you are underage. Alright, it’s all set.’

‘Well, Dumbledore, obviously, McGonagall, um Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Hagrid, um Professor Hagrid, they are the only teachers in the Order. Mr and Mrs Weasley, I know Dumbledore was planning on asking Bill and Charlie Weasley to join, but I don’t know if he did as the two older boys don’t live in this country. Um, Dedilus Diggle, Alphias Doge, Stergis Podmore, Hestia Jones and Mad-eye Moody, oh, um, Remus Lupin and I think Sirius is also a member. There the only names I heard and the ones Sirius mentioned in his letter before I left Hogwarts. Oh someone named Aberforth, he owns the Hogs Head pub in Hogsmeade.’

‘That’s Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus’s younger brother, the rest I know. Okay, I will get them in so I can find out exactly what orders they were given in concerns to you. Write to Sirius, tell him I believe him but not to mention it to anyone. I will work on a place to meet then bring him here where I can question him under veritaserum.’

‘He will want to know how I’m talking to you?’

‘Tell him you were hurt and sent your owl for help, she came to me. We can tell him the truth later. But make sure you tell him not to speak with anyone. Maybe you can write something that only he would know so he would know it was really you writing the letter. I will return tomorrow to see if he has answered.’

‘I’ll tell him to answer and send it with Hedwig.’

‘Now before I go, clothes,’ Amelia gestured with her hand over Harry’s clothes.

‘They never bought me any, these were all Dudley’s, when he wore them out. I can afford to buy my own clothes but I can never get out to shop. They don’t let me and every time before Hogwarts I was with the Weasley’s or Hagrid and we were rushed.’

‘I will send for some clothes, later write down what size you are, include shoes, also write down if you would prefer jeans like most teenagers do or trousers. I will make sure you have at least five of everything. I will keep the bill so when you can get to your vault then you can reimburse the auror department.’

‘Thank you Ma’am.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Amelia smiled then went to speak with her auror before leaving the safe house. Not only was she working on the trial for Delores Umbridge, she was gathering evidence in regards to Harry Potter, now she had to investigate Sirius Black to find out if he is innocent or not. She believes he is innocent, you can’t work beside someone especially as an auror and not realise a person’s real intent. It was time Harry Potter had his real guardian to take care of him and Albus Dumbledore will have no say in his life again, as long as Sirius gave up working for the order of the phoenix.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Just before lunch the following day, Amelia stepped into the auror office to see most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. She had left out the staff of Hogwarts, at least for now, and she had yet to find Alastor Moody.

‘I have removed the oath Madam, they can be questioned.’

‘Thank you Unspeakable Septem. There will be three more, probably this afternoon.’

‘I await your memo.’

Amelia turned to the group, ‘I am going to ask you to volunteer to be questioned with the use of veritaserum. If you do not agree with this then I will charge you with accessory to child abuse then give you the potion as part of my investigation.’

‘Child abuse, what is going on Madam Bones?’ Arthur asked.

‘I will explain once I have finished with my questions. Are you going to allow me to use veritaserum?’

‘Yes, because we have no idea what you are talking about, we would never condone a child being hurt in any way,’ Molly said.

‘Auror Jamerson, will you start with Arthur Weasley please,’ Amelia cast a silencing charm around her desk then waited until the truth potion was administered, ‘What is your name?’

‘Arthur William Weasley.’

‘Do you have seven children?’

‘Yes.’

‘Are you married to Molly Weasley nee Prewett?’

‘Yes.’

‘He’s under, now Mr Weasley, are you a member of a group known as the Order of the Phoenix?’

‘Yes.’

‘Were you given orders in regards to Harry Potter?’

‘Yes.’

‘Tell me what those orders were?’

‘We were to take turns guarding his home to make sure you-know-who nor any death eaters get Harry.’

‘Were you asked to make sure he remains inside the house?’

‘No, he was not to venture out the front, but he could go out into the back garden.’

‘Did you know about the wards and charms placed around number four Privet drive?’

‘I knew there were wards, blood wards that Albus did when he first left Harry with his aunt.’

‘How do you feel about Harry Potter?’

‘I think of him like a son.’

‘Did you know he was being abused by his muggle relatives?’

‘I did not know of any abuse, I knew they did not like him and I know three of my sons rescued him before his second year. I did not hear anything about any physical violence towards him.’

‘Were you suspicious the Dursley’s were hurting Harry?’

‘Yes, but I was told they weren’t even if they did not like him.’

‘Who told you the Dursley’s were not hurting Harry?’

‘Albus Dumbledore.’

Amelia nodded to her auror who gave Arthur the anti-dote, ‘It seems you did not know that the uncle regularly beat Harry, nor that he was locked in the bedroom, sometimes with no food, and made to use a bucket for a toilet.’

‘No, I knew he looked small but I had no idea he was hit. I should have known, he did not like to get close to any adult. Whenever I walked past him he seemed to shrink, like he was trying to hide. Every time my wife hugged him he flinched then go perfectly still until she let him go.’

‘I will need to question the others, but in your opinion did any of them know about Harry Potter’s home life?’

‘No, but I can’t speak for Alastor Moody or the others that aren’t here, like Albus, Minerva or Severus. The rest of us spoke often, we thought we were protecting Harry, not making things worse.’

‘You are innocent Arthur, the truth was kept from you. I would be careful who you give your loyalty to from now on, especially when the truth was hidden from you.’

‘Do you think Albus really knew what was happening, Ma’am?’

‘Yes, I can’t tell you why but I know he knew some if not all of what was going on. Make sure you do not speak with him until he has been questioned.’

‘I give my word that no one in my family will mention this. Is there a chance Harry could stay with us, he enjoyed staying at the Burrow?’

‘As of right now, no, he is in a safe house under protection, but as you are official members of the Order of the Phoenix, than it might not be possible for Harry to return to your home. I best get to everyone else, I will start with your wife so she can return to your children.’

One by one the order members were questioned, none of them knew that Harry was being abused and none of them knew there had been charms placed around the house. She knew it was time to bring in the four staff members of Hogwarts. She had to find Alastor Moody and she also had to find Remus Lupin who seemed to be on a job for Albus, contacting the werewolves.

It took six aurors to bring in Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Rubeus Hagrid. They didn’t resist, they just kept arguing that they were busy and now was not the time to assist the auror department. Finally the aurors placed binding shackles on them and transported them by port key straight into the auror office.

‘I will start with Minerva McGonagall, place a silencing charm around the other three until I’m done.’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’

An auror removed the shackles from Minerva then gestured for her to sit, she did but glared at the aurors.

‘I will ask you this once, if you say no then you will be charged with being an accessory to child abuse. Will you allow me to question you using veritaserum?’

‘Yes, I have nothing to hide, I still have no idea what is going on.’

‘I will tell you once I have asked my questions,’ Amelia nodded then waited until the truth potion was administered, ‘What is your name?’

‘Minerva Gwendolyn McGonagall.’

‘Are you the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then let’s begin. Are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?’

‘Yes.’

‘Were you given orders to guard Harry Potter at his home?’

‘No.’

‘Did you know of the orders to guard Harry Potter?’

‘Yes.’

‘What were those orders?’

‘That Mr Potter was not allowed to leave the house.’

‘Do you know of any charms or wards on number four Privet drive?’

‘There are blood wards activated on the house and grounds, but there are no charms to my knowledge.’

‘Did you know that Harry Potter was often beaten by his uncle and locked in his room with no food?’

‘No.’

‘Where you suspicious that Harry Potter’s home life was not a good one?’

‘I did not believe those muggles were the right people to raise the boy. I believed they did not like Harry Potter.’

‘Who decided to place Harry Potter with his mother’s sister?’

‘Albus Dumbledore.’

‘So you admit that Albus kidnapped Harry Potter and placed him with people who Lily and James Potter stated in their wills were to have nothing to do with their son if they died?’

‘No, I did not know that, I was told he had to go with family.’

‘Who told you that?’

‘Albus Dumbledore.’

Amelia nodded to her auror who administered the anti-dote, ‘Before you say anything, yes he was abused, and he has been his entire life. I received a report from the healer who saw to Harry’s recent injuries, he did a full scan on the boy. It showed multiple broken bones from the age of two, that is not the worst of it, but I will not be saying any more. You were lied to and even if you might have known those people weren’t right to raise a magical child, you did not know of the abuse. You may go on your way Professor.’

‘Tell me, is he okay?’

‘He is healed, I doubt he will be okay for a while. After suffering through the rebirth of Voldemort he has been abused again, he needed someone to talk to, he needed to feel secure, and safe. Right now he feels anything but safe and he feels like he is alone that he has no one to count on, which is why he wrote to me.’

‘Tell him that I apologise, I should have known, he always asked to remain at the castle during the summer months. I have failed one of my students.’

‘Yes, but you were lied to, I’m sure you would have done right by the boy if you knew the truth.’

‘I would have and I will from now on.’

Amelia saw Minerva glare at Albus Dumbledore before she left. She gestured towards Severus Snape so her auror took the shackles off before he was told to him.

‘Will you allow me to question you using veritaserum, or will you be charged with being an accessory to child abuse?’

‘I have never hurt a child.’

‘The truth potion,’ Amelia raised her eyebrows, Severus nodded so he was given the potion, ‘What is your name?’

‘Severus Tobias Snape?’

‘Are you the potions teacher at Hogwarts?’

‘Yes.’

‘What do you know of Harry Potter?’

‘An arrogant attention seeking brat who believes everyone will bow down to him.’

‘What do you know of his home life?’

‘They spoil him, give him anything he wants, or he orders them to do anything is more like it.’

‘Did you know that his muggle relatives have abused Harry since he was left with them?’

‘No, I heard the loved him, spoiled him.’

‘The uncle beat him constantly, they locked him up, they never gave him enough food, he had to use a bucket as a toilet. Does that sound like a child that is loved and looked after?’

‘No, but I was told.’

‘By who?’

‘Albus Dumbledore.’

‘Why did you believe it when it’s obvious the boy was far too small and thin for his age?’

‘I believed he was like his father.’

‘You did not like James Potter, did you?’

‘No, he almost killed me, they called it a prank.’

Amelia nodded to her auror who administered the anti-dote, ‘So you never looked past his face to see the boy?’

‘No, I did not. I made a promise to Lily to protect her son and I have been lied to, I do not appreciate being used.’

‘I have received many letters about your behaviour in regards to students, but most say you are cruel towards Harry. I hope now you know the truth about his situation you will change your attitude. People can only take so much Professor Snape, one day they snap, if you continue the way you have with the boy, you just might be one that makes him snap. I cannot say what he would do, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he took out his anger and hurt on those that hurt him. Now you will not be charged as you were lied to, but I would be careful what you believe from now on. One more mistake could mean you will go to Azkaban.’

Severus realised just how much Albus had lied to him and how much he had been used by Albus. Maybe it was time he got some guarantee from someone other than Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

‘The reason I do whatever Albus asks is he is the one that got me out of Azkaban by giving evidence that I was a spy. I was a spy for Albus from a year before the Potters were killed.’

‘So you feel indebted to Albus?’

‘I do, but as I said, I do not appreciate being lied to. The other staff members all said Harry Potter was a kind boy who was polite and often quiet, yet I was led to believe he was like his father. You knew James Potter as an adult, as a teenager he was arrogant and a bully.’

‘Are you telling me that Albus led you to believe Harry was like his father?’

‘Yes, I am.’

‘I have only spoken with him recently yet I could tell he was nothing like James, apart from looks.’

‘I…I loved Lily Evans, I was hurt when she married my enemy. I see the boy’s face and remember how I felt. I was…abused as a child myself, I often watch the students to see if I can see the signs, yet I missed the obvious because I could not let go of my past. That will change as of now even if I lose the protection Albus gives me.’

‘I hope you do Professor, but now I know so if you do change then you will have protection, from me and my office. You may go,’ Amelia waited until Severus left before she gestured to her auror to bring Hagrid who was given a double dose of veritaserum due to his giant blood. Again Hagrid had no idea that Harry had been hurt by his relatives, but Hagrid was not involved in the protection detail at Private drive. After Hagrid left she had the aurors bring Albus Dumbledore to her. 

‘I will ask this once Professor, will you submit to being questioned under veritaserum or be charged with being an accessory to child abuse. If that happens then I will be able to use the potion without your consent.’

‘I have nothing to hide Madam Bones,’ she nodded to the auror who held out the potion, ‘That is not veritaserum,’ Albus said.

‘It is, but one that we use on certain powerful magicals. It was Alastor who helped us with this new potion as he himself is immune to the normal veritaserum.’

‘I refuse to take it.’

‘Then, Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with accessory to child abuse, for placing wards and enchantments around a muggle home without authorisation and for kidnap.’

‘I have not kidnapped anyone.’

‘In Lily and James’ Potter’s wills, which you witnessed, it provides proof on who was to be Harry Potter’s guardians. It also stated that Harry was never to be placed with Petunia Dursley and her family. Even though it was Hagrid that took Harry from the house, he did it on your orders, then you placed him with Petunia Dursley, which constitutes kidnapping. As of now you are suspended from your job as chief warlock, head mugwump and the headmaster of Hogwarts. You will be held in a ministry cell until your trial. Auror Grey, Auror Johnson, take Mr Dumbledore to his cell. Oh and Albus, don’t try to call your phoenix, we have blocked that form of transport from the ministry.’

Amelia glared at Albus as her two aurors used magical suppressant shackles on Albus before they led him away.

Later that afternoon Amelia arrived at the safe house, ‘How are you feeling Mr Potter?’

‘Fine, thank you Ma’am. I got a response from Sirius,’ Harry held out the letter.

Amelia read the letter from Sirius Black, ‘Then I will send him an owl about a time and a place. Hopefully he will have his trial within the next week or so. Now what is this part about he never ignored your letters when he never received any?’

‘I sent Hedwig to Grimmauld place to ask for food and a pain potion, they ignored my letters, now I’m not sure what is going on.’

‘I would say your letters were intercepted.’

‘But Hedwig would never allow others to take them from her, she’s been hurt before when someone tried, they didn’t get the letter and she got away.’

‘If my suspicions are right then I would say another magical animal was used to remove the letters from your owl. I know your owl is very intelligent, owls do not come into offices at the ministry, yet yours did, she flew straight to me. She even held still while I checked to make sure she was not carrying any type of curse or tracking charm.’

‘I told her to go straight to you, she’s done that before. I didn’t know owls couldn’t deliver in the ministry.’

‘Tell me Harry, as you will be Lord Potter when you become of age, have you been receiving extra lessons on how you are to conduct yourself when you become a member of the Wizengamot?’

Harry’s brow furrowed, ‘Um, no, but what is this Lord Potter?’

Amelia sighed, ‘It seems you have been kept in the dark about your father’s family. Tell me, you said you had money to buy clothes, did you not wonder why another family wasn’t approved to take you when you are obviously wealthy enough to pay for your keep.’

‘Wealthy, that vault has enough to get me through Hogwarts and maybe a year or two after, if I’m careful.’

‘That would be your trust vault, it is set up to for your younger years, it also gets topped up to the amount stipulated by your parent’s. I do not know the accurate details of the Potters, but I do know they are one of the wealthiest in the country, which means you are. The goblins would have been sending you statements from the time you were ten.’

‘I never got any mail from the goblins.’

‘Did you receive gifts or letters of thanks while you were growing up?’

Harry shook his head, he was bewildered, ‘No, I never got a letter until the Hogwarts one. I didn’t know I was a wizard until Hagrid came to get me on my eleventh birthday.’

‘Then I have more to investigate, it seems someone tampered with your mail. I know for a fact that my niece, Susan, sent you a card with her thanks, along with a stuffed hippogriff, that was on your fifth birthday. Do you have the key to your vault?’

‘Um, no, because of the yule ball Mrs Weasley went shopping for my robes, she was going to give it back during the holidays once I was allowed to leave the Dursley’s. I haven’t seen her since just before the third task, but I wasn’t thinking about my key.’

‘The Weasley’s are also innocent in what happened Mr Potter, but I will make sure that key is returned. Do you have any knowledge of owning other Gringotts keys?’

‘No, just the one Hagrid gave me.’

‘I thought so, it seems someone has the keys to the Potter vaults. One good thing is that no one apart from a Potter by blood can enter those vaults, so your money and belongings would be safe.’

‘Couldn’t someone use polyjuice potion?’

‘They would need something of yours, but yes, they could.’

‘Well, Dumbledore said he used my blood to create the wards, he could have more blood. I also don’t know anything about what happened that night, just that I was left on the doorstep of my aunt’s place, with a note stuck to me blanket.’

‘He left you on a doorstep in the middle of the night?’

‘Yes Ma’am, Hagrid told me, he was the one that took me from the house and took me to Dumbledore. He went into details about how he used Sirius’ motorbike to take me to Dumbledore.’

‘I only just recently found out that Hagrid took you from the house, on Albus Dumbledore’s orders. Did he say if you had any type of charms placed around you?’

‘Just a warming charm, nothing else was mentioned.’

‘So you could have woken up and walked away as I do know you were walking at the time.’

‘Oh, I didn’t know that, I haven’t had anyone to ask about that time, or about my parent’s. Sirius wanted to tell me things but we haven’t seen each other since he escaped from Hogwarts, but he was in his animagus form. He had to stay out of sight as only a few of us knew he was innocent.’

‘Once Sirius has his trial, I am sure he can fill you in. I need to do a lot more investigating, I will check on you in a few days.’

‘I’m sorry I’ve caused so much work for you Madam Bones, I just wanted someone to help.’

‘There is no need to apologise Harry, you did the right thing, someone has been interfering in your life and from all that I’ve found out so far, what this person has done is illegal. I joined the aurors to make sure everyone follows the law, it is why I was promoted to head of department. I do not care if you are rich or poor if you are a muggleborn or a pureblood, everyone must follow the law.’

‘I believe the same Ma’am, if we all did what we want then it would be chaotic, not to mention, dangerous. What about Voldemort ma’am, is there any way to make Fudge reveal the truth?’

‘Oh, I believe he will now that he knows his undersecretary tried to have you kissed to keep you quiet about Voldemort’s return. She implied quite a few times that she was acting under the minister’s orders. Once I get through with the investigation I believe Minister Fudge will do all he can to keep his job which means coming clean about Voldemort. I would like to ask if you would allow myself and the Wizengamot to watch your memory of the night Voldemort returned?’

‘Sure, if it will help, but some of the death eaters that were there that night are part of the ministry. I’m not sure if they are on the Wizengamot, I don’t know much about it.’

‘I will watch it with a few select and trustworthy members that way we can have them arrested if they do hold Wizengamot seats. Is there anything you need before I go?’

‘No thank you Ma’am, the house elves have been great.’

‘Then I will see you in a day or so or whenever I set up the meeting with Mr Black.’

Harry watched Madam Bones leave, but all he could think about is her words. Someone has kept him from receiving mail, he wasn’t told about other vaults and Harry knew it must all come down to Albus Dumbledore. He just didn’t know why.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A few days later Harry looked up from his book when he heard voices, ‘Sirius,’ he grinned as he was pulled into his godfather’s arms.

‘I’m here pup.’

‘Mr Black will remain here until his trial, then depending on the outcome he will either stay here with you or move into his own home.’

‘I’ll stay with Harry until I know he’s safe, then he can live with me. I always planned to get the Black manor cleaned up for us.’

‘You mean that place the Order is using? I heard it was dark and dreary.’

‘No, that’s not Black manor, I hate staying there as it’s full of dark magic, my family were right into the dark arts. The Black manor wasn’t left to my parent’s, my grandmother left it for me.’

‘I have already questioned Mr Black, I know he is innocent and I also found out that he was not given a trial. If I can get that memory from you Mr Potter than I can make sure there are no death eaters on the Wizengamot when I set up Mr Black’s trial.’

Harry nodded but he kept staring at Sirius, ‘Did he lie to you as well?’

‘He did, Remus is furious, it was because of Albus that Remus never visited you as a child. He tried often to find you, he even went as far as trying to place a tracking charm on you during your third year. They never worked. Let’s give Madam Bones that memory then we can finally spend some time together.’

Harry allowed Madam Bones to remove his memory of the night Voldemort returned and what took place in the shrieking shack. After speaking with the woman for a few minutes she left and Harry got to spend time with his godfather.

‘Amelia was always good at her job, we worked together for a few years.’

‘So she should be able to get your name cleared.’

‘She almost guaranteed it. How did you know the names of the members of the Order?’

‘I overheard you all talking in the hospital. I was trying to keep my mind off what happened in the graveyard.’

‘But you had a sleeping draught.’

‘They don’t work much on me anymore, maybe because I’ve had then so many times over the years. Something always seems to happen to me at Hogwarts.’

‘We’ll get to all that soon. But Amelia did ask me to tell you that she is going to make sure no one in the Order or that is associated with the Order can go near you, even speak with you. I officially resigned from the Order that is why I’m allowed here with you. Remus also resigned.’

‘What about McGonagall and Snape, they’re my teachers?’

‘From what rumours I heard, they resigned from the Order. I know Minerva is furious that she had been lied to, but I was surprised that Snape also resigned because he was lied to. I don’t know what was said to either of them but they are both upset with Albus. So once Amelia knows officially and magically that they will never again follow Albus Dumbledore’s orders then they can continue to teach you.’

‘So are they the only ones who have quit?’

‘Apart from Minerva, Snape, Remus and me, I’m not sure about anyone else. Which means you can’t even talk to Ron or any of the Weasley’s, not if they are still members of the Order. It might be Molly and Arthur who are members but their children are connected to it by association, it would also mean Hermione unless she gives some type of oath that she will not have anything to do with anyone in the Order. Now these letters, we never saw Hedwig, just that once.’

‘I kept sending her to you, also to Ron and Hermione, asking for food and I asked you if you could get me some potions. Madam Bones believes it was a magical animal that got my letters. Do you think it was Fawkes?’

‘It would have to be, but that surprises me as the phoenix are the pinnacle of the light.’

‘He saved me in the chamber of secrets, uses his tears. The times I’ve been in Dumbledore’s office he always comes to me, sits on my shoulder for a minute. Why would he take my mail?’

‘He shouldn’t, so I can only assume Albus has some type of hold over the bird, which normally would be impossible. Unless he was able to work some magic that I’ve never heard of. It would mean any mail you sent out or others sent to you would disappear from the owl and go to him. That’s only a guess but it makes more sense than the phoenix taking it.’

‘Pixie has lunch ready Mister Harry, Mister Sirius.’

‘Thanks Pixie.’

Harry, Sirius and Auror Grey headed into the dining room, ‘Tell me the truth pup, what did they do to you? Not just this time, but about all of it.’

‘This time was just like it has been all my life. I got the room because my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to my cupboard, they thought they were being spied on so they gave me Dudley’s second bedroom.’

‘They had another room yet they put you in a cupboard?’ Sirius growled.

‘They had two spare rooms, one for visitors and one for Dudley’s stuff. When I was given the room all of Dudley’s broken things were still in there. The bed was broken, it had a thin mattress on it. I only got one thin blanket.’

‘Amelia mentioned you had to use a bucket.’

Harry sighed as he nodded, ‘Yeah, when they couldn’t be bothered to let me out. I was let out to work but nothing else then shoved back in the room. That was the only time I could get a drink, from the hose. I would have to cook breakfast then wait to see if I could get any. Normally Dudley and Vernon ate everything. The worst was Vernon, he would hit, he would grab hold of my hair and throw me in the cupboard, that’s how I broke my arm when I was four.’

‘Amelia will make sure they are prosecuted for their crimes.’

‘I wasn’t really listening, I had so many thoughts running through my mind. But she mentioned squibs that work with muggles.’

‘We can take muggles to court, it changed because so many magical children were hurt by muggles so they had to change the law. At first no one bothered as the kids were muggleborns or halfbloods, but when a pureblood child was attack by muggles then things changed.’

‘That’s one thing I hate about the magical world Siri, all this pureblood supremacy crap. I mean, we’re all magical right, shouldn’t we be treated the same?’

‘Yes, we should. Lily was a powerful witch, more powerful than many of the purebloods. That’s one reason they hated her, well, hated all muggleborns. I would never have passed my potions N.E.W.T.s without your mum.’

‘I heard she was good at potions, I wanted to be, sort of my way to honour her. I play quidditch like dad, so I already honour him, in a way.’

‘You do honour her Harry, by living, but also by treating Hermione as a good friend, another muggleborn.’

‘Yeah, I suppose, even if Hermione annoys me…a lot.’

‘She wants to prove herself, like Lily did, but Lily didn’t care if we did our homework or not. She used to say if we didn’t do our work then we only have ourselves to blame if we fail.’

‘Hermione keeps going until Ron and I give in and just do it, it’s the only way to shut her up. But she is a good friend, she just needs to forget that not all adults are right and not to put all her trust into Albus bloody Dumbledore.’

‘If she hears about this with you then I think her beliefs might change. Albus has been suspended from his three jobs, then it will depend on the outcome of his trial whether he gets them back. But he will be found guilty on some charges, especially having charmed that house so you couldn’t call for help.’

‘I thought they were ignoring me, then Vernon grabbed me around the throat and dragged me into my room.’

‘Aurors would never ignore a call for help Harry, even if Dumbledore told them to ignore you. If they heard you calling for help they would have blasted the door in to get to you. Kingsley and Tonks are good people, they were lied to, just like the rest of us.’

‘I began to think that Remus really didn’t care, then I thought maybe you didn’t.’

‘Never pup, I want to torture that old man for what you’ve been through, but I won’t. Hopefully I will be cleared then you can finally have a home with me.’

‘Ever since you mentioned it before I helped you escape, I often have nightmares about it, how close I came to having a home.’

‘You will have one very soon pup.’

‘I hope so. But I wanted to ask, if Dumbledore ends up back at Hogwarts, then I don’t want to return. Do I have to?’

‘No, you don’t, I can work on tutors for you so you can pass your tests. But he won’t return Harry, not as headmaster, not at all. He will be found guilty for some if not all of the charges he is facing. He will be seen as someone that cannot be trusted around children.’

‘I hope so, I’ve had so many life and death situations at Hogwarts that I’m beginning to think the place is bad luck for me.’

‘From what we’ve all heard about what you went through I think he might have caused those incidents, but I have no idea why.’

‘If he did cause them then I think he did it to test me, but like you, I have no idea why. I just want a normal, danger free and quiet life at Hogwarts, if I return.’

Sirius hugged his godson, he wanted the same thing for Harry. Now he just hoped Amelia could make sure Albus Dumbledore is found guilty so he never comes near Harry ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Arthur Weasley finished reading the letter from Amelia Bones, he looked at his sons and daughter.

‘Listen up you lot.’

‘Is something wrong dad?’ Ginny asked.

‘Yes, as of now, none of us can have anything to do with Harry. We can’t talk to him, we can’t approach him, we are not even allowed to send him mail. That will include Hermione since she is often close to us and Albus Dumbledore.’

‘Why?’ Ron yelled.

‘Amelia Bones has put restrictions on anyone in the Order of the Phoenix that includes anyone associated with members of the Order. Until everything is finalised we must follow her orders or we will be arrested, even you lot.’

‘But what’s the Order got to do with us and Harry?’ Fred asked.

‘Since Albus Dumbledore is the leader of the Order and he is the one that has broken the law in regards to Harry then they are making sure no one associated with Albus and his Order has anything to do with Harry. I want you to write to Hermione, Ron, tell her not to write to Harry, also tell her that if this is not resolved before you return to Hogwarts that she must stay away from Harry. I am unsure how this will be possible when you share a dorm room.’

‘So we’re being punished because of Dumbledore, what did he do?’ George asked.

‘I cannot talk about it…yet, not until after the trial.’

‘What trial?’ Ron asked.

‘Albus’s, he has been charged but I cannot say with what, all I know is it has to do with Harry. Madam Amelia Bones and her aurors rescued Harry after being assaulted by his uncle. Right now he’s in a safe house with auror guards. I also found out that when the aurors arrived there were two dementors there, with some spells known to the aurors they found out they had been ordered to kiss Harry. I have not be able to find out who ordered the dementors to Surrey, but I did notice the minister looked quite stressed.’

‘He’s my best friend dad, is there anything that can be done so I can stay friends with him?’

‘I plan to talk to Remus and Kingsley, then I will tell you if it’s possible. Write to Hermione before she ignores the letters and writes to Harry.’

‘Why did the aurors have to rescue Harry?’ Ginny asked.

‘The only thing I was told was his uncle hurt him, but he’s safe now, that’s the main thing.’

Over the next week Amelia was working nonstop with the help of her aurors. Sirius Black’s trial will be the following week, she wanted that trial over while Albus Dumbledore could not interfere. She had delayed Albus’ trial so he would stay in the holding cells until then. 

She knew Sirius would be freed, with Harry’s memory along with the one she received from Remus Lupin, there was enough evidence to prove his innocent. There was also the memory of what happened in the graveyard, Peter Pettigrew was seen aiding Voldemort. But she had more, she had the memory of what happened when Sirius confronted Peter not long after the Potters were killed.

Clothes and potions had been delivered to Harry, so now he could finally get rid of all the old clothes that once belonged to Dudley. Harry did wonder what would happen to Dudley if Vernon and Petunia ended up in jail. He didn’t know much about the law or how the courts worked but he did know that adults that had mistreated or abused children were dealt with and usually harshly. Dudley might end up living with Marge, she would spoil him just like Petunia and Vernon did. Harry knew if Dudley didn’t change his ways, he would end up in jail as well, he just might go to far and seriously hurt one of the kids in the neighbourhood. Harry knew Dudley already drank alcohol and he also did muggle drugs. Sooner or later Dudley would end up in jail or worse, he could end up dead.

The day of Sirius’ trial, Harry was informed he was not needed, the memories were evidence enough. Harry would have liked to be with Sirius, but he really didn’t want the attention. He also didn’t trust many people inside the ministry. Even though Madam Bones had sent word that the death eaters that had been in the graveyard were now in the holding cells waiting for trials. Harry knew there could be others, and so did Madam Bones, that’s why she wanted Harry to remain at the safe house.

Harry couldn’t concentrate on anything, he just kept hoping Sirius would come back to him, he just didn’t want to get his hopes up, again, just for them to be dashed. Madame Bones had guaranteed he would be found innocent, but like with anyone innocent, there were supporters of Voldemort inside the ministry who may want Sirius out of the way since he is Harry’s godfather.

Auror Jamerson watched Harry Potter pacing the living room, he knew why. If Sirius Black was found not guilty then this young man would finally have a good home.

‘I heard a rumour Mr Potter. That you were thinking of a career in the auror squad?’

Harry turned when he realised the auror was talking to him, ‘Um, yeah, I thought about it. I know I get careers advice this year, I’m not sure I will get the required results though, not in potion, in the others I will.’

‘This is not advertised, but if an applicant receives O in charms, transfiguration and defence then an O or an E is acceptable for potions. Over the last few years Madam Bones has accepted students who had O in those first three subjects but only received an A in potions, because we’ve heard what Professor Snape is like in his classes.’

‘So there might be a chance I could be an auror, if I get the right results in my N.E.W.T.s?’

‘There is, spell casting is the most important, since we often get involved fighting dark wizards, so those are the most necessary skills. But we’ve also adapted a lot of hand to hand fighting in case we lose our wands. We have an exercise regime so we’re fit, but also so we can dodge quickly if it’s needed.’

‘I’ve always been pretty fit, probably not to your standard. I remember before I got my first Hogwarts letter, I was thinking of joining the army or air force. I liked the fact that they protect the country, if it’s needed. Aurors are like that, in a way, just without all the machine guns and tanks, or things like rocket launchers.’

‘So you know about the muggle equipment?’

‘Some, when I was told to stay in my cupboard sometimes I could just sneak a peek at the television, I would see the odd bits of movies. My cousin liked anything where there was a lot of fighting, blood, people being blown up, sex,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Some of the movies were about the military, and even if it wasn’t real, they do get real military advisers for some of the movies they make.’

‘I admit I’ve never seen a muggle movie, nor do I know anything about muggle guns. You mentioned a rocket launcher, what is that?’

‘Um, well, it’s like a huge gun, sort of, but if one was fired in here then the house would be demolished, we’d be dead as well. They are a lot bigger than a gun but one person can handle one. I did get curious about muggle technology though, like would it pick up places like Hogwarts or Diagon alley. You see, they have satellites up in the sky, I mean way up in the atmosphere that can see and take pictures of anything on earth, they even have ones that can take pictures of other planets that are thousands of miles away. We ward and enchant places against muggles but I don’t think they would work against muggle technology like satellites. You would have to enchant the equipment so it would not show up magical towns or places like Hogwarts. If we have the secrecy act then maybe it might be wise for the ministry to find out about that type of stuff, just to make sure we’re safe. I’ve seen firsthand what scared muggles will do. The Dursley’s knew I couldn’t use magic but it didn’t stop them.’

‘You know Mr Potter, I may speak with Madam Bones about this muggle technology. I know for a fact that many are wary that the muggles may find a way to get into places like Diagon alley. Say a muggle did get into the alley, they might buy potions which could harm them, but they would not know that unless they drank them. Naturally without a magical core they could not buy a wand or use anything they read in books.’

‘If someone like my uncle was in the military and got into Diagon alley he would blow it up. He thinks we’re all abnormal and should be shot.’

‘Then I will definitely speak with Madam Bones, find out if our enchantments will work as they should. Now about your career choice, if you wish to become an auror I would like to help you achieve that.’

‘Um, why?’

The auror sighed, she knew this young man had trust issues, ‘My mother was killed by death eaters when I was seven, which happened a week before your parent’s were killed.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry.’

‘It’s fine Mr Potter, but as you see, if you had no stopped Voldemort he might have killed my father and my sister.’

‘I still think my mother did something, I just don’t know what.’

‘Yes, that could be true, but I doubt we will ever know if it was your mother or you.’

'No, we probably won't,' Harry sighed, 'Thanks, I would like your help since it's a job I really want.'

'Then I will help.'

The auror and Harry turned when they heard footsteps, ‘Sirius.’

‘I’m free pup,’ Sirius grinned, he picked Harry up and swung him around.

‘So I can live with you?’

‘Yes, you will have a home, real home with me and Remus. Not yet though,’ Sirius looked at Amelia.

‘We want Albus’s trial over with first then we can work out if he will be walking the streets or locked up. Because of his reputation I believe he will be heavily fined, and placed on certain probation's, like staying away from you. If that happens then we believe Mr Black should enchant his home before you move in.’

Harry looked at Sirius who was smiling. Harry didn’t really care how long it took, he knew he would get to live with his godfather and he never had to return to the Dursley’s.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

When Harry headed downstairs he saw Auror Grey, ‘Mr Black had to leave before you woke, he is going to be testifying against Albus Dumbledore. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix are also testifying against him.’

‘Do you know how long it might take?’

‘I would say most of the day, Albus Dumbledore will bring in many people to support him. He will not get off though, not when his Order and the other three members of staff will be speaking against him. But I am of the same belief as Madam Bones, because of who he is and his reputation he will not do time in Azkaban.’

‘As long as he can’t put me in danger anymore,’ Harry and the auror headed into the dining room, ‘Do you know anything about life debts?’

‘I know if you saved someone’s life that was guaranteed they would die without your help, then they owe you their life.’

‘Well, before I helped Sirius escape at the end of my third year, Sirius and Remus wanted to kill Peter for his betrayal. Sirius was still having bad problems because of the dementors and Remus was feeling the affect’s because the full moon was due. They had their wands on him and were just about to do it when I stopped them. I said I didn’t think my dad would want his best friends to become murders. They finally lowered their wands and said we’d take Peter to the castle and let the dementors have him. I was fine with that even though I would rather be dead then soulless. Well, because it was the full moon and Remus didn’t take his potion because he thought I was in danger, the same as Ron and Hermione, he changed. Sirius instantly transformed to get Remus away from us. Snape woke up from when I stunned him, he stayed in front of us while Sirius got Remus away. With all this happening Peter escaped, he went and found Voldemort. I sometimes think I made a mistake by stopping them, if Peter didn’t escape then maybe Voldemort wouldn’t be back.’

‘That may be true, but Peter does owe you his life, you could magically order him to surrender and he would have no choice but to do it or he will die. From what I remember, he will feel like he has been placed under the imperius curse, yet a debt like this cannot be fought.’

‘I wasn’t told I could do that, Dumbledore just said that he owes me and one day it might come in handy.’

‘Then you should talk it over with Madam Bones. Allow her to see your memory, if it is a true magical life debt then he will come in or die.’

‘I will asked her, but what happens if someone owes a life debt to you then that person saves you?’

‘The debt is cancelled, again it would have to be magically proven that you could have died.’

‘Well, I was told that Snape owed my dad a life debt, which passes to me. But that night he did stand in front of us to protect us from Moony. In my first year Quirrell hexed my broom during a quidditch game, it was trying to get me off. I was up high as well so if I fell I would have died. Snape was saying the counter curse which is the reason I was able to hang on. Hermione and Ron thought Snape was actually hexing my broom, so Hermione snuck over and set his robes alight, he stumbled and knocked into Quirrell which broke his eye contact and I was able to climb back on my broom.’

‘Well, there is a chance that you could have survived the fall, there is also a chance that one of the teachers who was at the game could have levitated you to safety or levitate you to one of the other players. With the night Pettigrew escaped, Snape stood in front of you but as you said, Sirius was making sure the wolf couldn’t get near you or your friends. Both times there was a good chance you would have been fine, so he would still owe you the life debt. If you got hurt and needed something from him to save you, like blood, then that could cancel the debt.’

Harry’s brow furrowed, ‘I wonder, Voldemort was this sort living thing with only half a body. Pettigrew carried him out and placed him in the cauldron then added the ingredients, one was my blood.’

‘That’s a tricky one, he was alive just not a normal person. Do you know if he had any powers?’

‘No, Pettigrew and Crouch would do everything for him.’

‘Alright, let’s see, he was alive so you technically did not save him, you blood was part of the ritual that gave him a body, even if it was forced. But you giving blood did give him a body which gave him magical powers. Maybe there is a debt that covers losing your magic, where it can be saved, I am unsure of that. Now though, these wards that were placed around those muggles, they were blood wards, correct?’

‘Yeah, I told Dumbledore that Voldemort made himself with my blood, he said it wouldn’t affect them.’

‘They did, Madam Bones had them inspected, they were crumbling. They would not have lasted much longer.’

‘Do you think he wanted Voldemort to find me?’

‘I can’t say Mr Potter, it’s speculation until he is questioned about his reasons.’

‘It’s just that from my first year at Hogwarts I faced life and death situations. I faced the wraith of Voldemort when I was eleven and that happened twice, not including what happened with my broom. In my second year I killed a sixty foot long basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. I was trying to save Ron’s little sister but again I faced a memory of Voldemort, one that was becoming solid. Third year were dementors and I almost lost my soul along with Sirius and Hermione. The thing that I’m suspicious about is what happened in my first year.’

‘Can you explain?’

‘Well, we found out that the philosophers stone was being kept safe inside the castle, under enchantments. It had been in a Gringotts vault before that. We found a giant three headed dog guarding a trap door on the third floor, the door was locked but Hermione used alohomora, a spell any first year learns. I got a flute for Christmas from Hagrid, he let it slip that Fluffy, the dog, would go to sleep if you played a bit of music. Well, I played the flute, badly, we got the trapdoor open and jumped in. We landed on devil’s snare, Hermione remembered they didn’t like fire or sunlight, so she conjured fire. We got to the next room where there was these flying keys, brooms and a locked door, it wouldn’t opened. We realised we had to catch the key. Like Ron said, I was the youngest seeker in a century and at the time I hadn’t missed the snitch, so I caught the key. We got into the next room where there was a giant chess set. Ron is brilliant at chess, he had me and Hermione take our spots then he took his spot and directed the game. We won, but Ron had to be taken for me to check mate the queen. He was knocked out, but okay, we got through the door, found an unconscious troll. Then we came to a room with seven bottles, some were wine, some poison and two were to get us through further or back. Flames had burst forth around us. Well, Hermione realised the potions was a riddle. It wasn’t magic but logic, she’s very logical and goes on about logic all the time. She worked it out but there was only enough potion for one of us to continue, I made her go back to Ron while I went on. I found Quirrell and the mirror of erised. Quirrell could see himself presenting his master, Voldemort, with the stone. I wanted to get in front of the mirror so I could stop him, the mirror showed me what I wanted and somehow I got to stone. Well, Quirrell couldn’t touch me because it hurt him, something to do with my mother’s protection and Voldemort was possessing him. Voldemort ordered him to kill me but as he grabbed me I held onto him until he died, Voldemort was spirit again, he left.’

Auror Grey had listened to Harry Potter’s story, she understood why he was suspicious, just as she was.

‘So flying and you are a seeker, Ron and he is great at chess and Hermione like’s logic. It sounds to me like those enchantments were made with you three in mind. Now, if one or two of you went there you would have been stuck, it would depend on which two. Can you or Hermione play chess?’

Harry shook his head, ‘Ron was teaching me but I’d only had about a half a dozen games at the time. Hermione loves to read, she has never played chess, she can’t fly either, Ron can. So if it was me and Hermione we would have been stopped by the chess set. If it was Ron and me then we would not have worked out Snape’s logic puzzle.’

‘Right, it had to be the three of you. But you mentioned a troll, I doubt three first years could have survived a troll.’

‘Um, well, Ron and I took care of a troll earlier in the year when it tried to kill Hermione. That’s how we became friends with her.’

‘Okay, what about this mirror, did any of know how it worked?’ 

‘I did, Dumbledore told me when he found me sitting in front of it, that was right before he had it moved to the room where the stone was.’

‘I believe you need to have a long talk with Madam Bones. Either some type of higher power is manipulating things or someone inside Hogwarts was.’

Harry sighed, but an auror seemed to confirm his suspicions. Albus Dumbledore had set that up, why, Harry had no idea, maybe Amelia Bones could find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry was lying on the rug on the floor reading one of the books he found on wards. He had started to get interested in wards ever since he found out that there were lots of different types used in the magical world. He heard footsteps, he looked up to see Madam Bones and Sirius step into the room.

‘What happened?’ Harry jumped to his feet.

‘He will not go to jail, he put up a lot of good arguments, but he did lose his three jobs. He has also been ordered, magically, to stay away from you. He cannot write to you or ask someone to speak with you on his behalf, nor have them pass on anything to you. He is forbidden to go near Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.’

‘When I get the Black manor finished it will be warded, I might even go as far as do the fidelius charm.’

‘So I could return to Hogwarts, if I want to?’

‘You could, but you sound like you are unsure, why?’ Amelia asked.

‘I was talking to Auror Grey, she sort of confirmed my suspicions about something. There have been a few times at Hogwarts where I almost died and every year something dangerous seems to happen. Auror Grey thought I should tell you about all of these things because it seems like someone, probably Dumbledore, set these things up, we’re just not sure why.’

‘If I had not been found innocent, Albus would try to get full legal rights over Harry. The trouble with that is he would not be able to touch your money nor have access to the Gryffindor vaults. So if it’s not money, what else would he want?’ Sirius asked.

‘What do you mean about the Gryffindor vaults?’ Amelia asked.

‘James told me he was the last remaining heir to Godric Gryffindor, Harry is now. Those vaults have been around for nearly a thousand years, they gain interest all the time. Since James was already wealthy he never bothered to touch that vault. I do know that if two or more heirs were found and agreed, they could control Hogwarts, in every way, even over the governors. One would not be enough. Lily did some research, but one day she just dropped it. She found a scrap of paper buried in a book that belonged to her great grandmother, it had the name Helena Ravenclaw written on it. Lily was a muggleborn, her great grandmother was a muggle.’

‘There is speculation that muggleborns come from witches and wizards who lost their magic, they became squibs until magic was forgotten. It happens due to inbreeding. If and I’m not saying I’m right, but if Lily Evans family did come from magicals then there is a chance she was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. If that is true then Harry would have the power to control Hogwarts.’

‘Excuse me Ma’am, but Harry also defeated Voldemort as a baby. Voldemort was the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin,’ Auror Grey said.

‘So by right of conquest Harry would now be the heir of Slytherin, three founders. So whether or not Lily is related to Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry still holds the titles of heir to two of the founders. That is enough to take control of Hogwarts and also control those two vaults.’

‘Do you think that’s what Dumbledore was doing, trying to keep me from finding out or trying to kill me?’

‘Unless I can get some type of evidence, I could not question him. But,’ Amelia turned to her auror, ‘Go to Hogwarts, I want everything that was in Albus Dumbledore’s rooms and office sent straight to my office. I will remain here until Auror Jamerson turns up.’

‘Yes Ma’am,’ Auror Grey smiled at Harry then left the house.

‘Now, Sirius will be staying here but he will also be repairing his home. For now even though I know you would probably like to get out of the house, it would be wise to remain inside.’

‘I don’t mind Ma’am, I feel safer than I ever had and I’ve been able to relax for the first time in years. But we were talking about other things, like life debts, Peter Pettigrew owes me one. I was hoping Voldemort did since he used my blood to get a body back, but he was technically alive without my blood, even if he didn’t have magic.’

‘If Peter Pettigrew does own you a magically binding life debt then you can call for him to surrender. I would need to see your memory of how this debt is owed.’

Harry looked at Sirius, ‘Um.’

‘It’s fine pup, I already told Amelia about when we confronted Peter. I explained we were going to kill him, without remorse or hesitation.’

‘I think most people would have felt like killing if they had been in the same situation.’

‘Okay, I just didn’t want Sirius or Remus to get in trouble.’

‘They won’t, so put the memory in a vial, I will look at it later. If Peter comes in rather than dying he may give us some information on where the death eaters and Voldemort are hiding.’

‘I’ll get the memory, but there was one more thing and Auror Grey said I should tell you about it. Most people in the magical world have no idea about muggles or what they can do, not unless they are muggleborns or raised in the muggle world like I was. Hermione told me that the muggle studies class is like one hundred years behind where the muggles are now. It’s about satellites and bombs. We have things like wards, but they have satellites that work on technology. If you were to enchant something which affects people, muggles. I think these enchantments would need to be placed on the satellite for them to work. They can pinpoint a person on the planet even though they are up in the atmosphere. They have camera’s that can take pictures, if one of their pictures picks up a place that they can’t see when they are standing in front of it, they will probably think it’s a terrorist, which means they might just bomb the place. Also, my uncle, he often said we should be put to death, if he got into Diagon alley, he would blow it up. We know muggleborns can bring in their parent’s, but what if one of them was only trying to find out more, to help the muggle army or something.’

‘I see, so these satellites could show Diagon alley, but they would also know they can’t see it if they were standing right at the entrance. They would see Hogwarts and Hogsmeade in their pictures, but they would not see the complete castle only a ruined castle, they would also not be able to see the town. I think we have a serious problem, thank you for telling me Harry. I will take this straight to the unspeakables, they study our wards so they can make them stronger. Let’s get your memory of Peter, hopefully we will be able to find out where they are hiding.’

Harry removed his memory, placed it in a vial then gave it to Madam Bones. They spoke for a while longer until another auror turned up.

‘So the muggles have all that stuff?’

‘Yes, I don’t know a lot, like I said, they didn’t like me being in the same room with them. Sirius, who knows I’m the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor?’

‘James did not like people finding out, so only the marauders knew and Lily of course.’

‘Which means Voldemort could know. Peter would tell him if it got him onto Voldemort’s good side, not that he has a good side.’

‘You’re probably right, if he does know then to control Hogwarts he would need to kill you. He would take back the heir of Slytherin, then he would also take the heir of Gryffindor, by conquest.’

‘Okay, so we know he wants to kill me, but why would Dumbledore?’

‘We’re unsure if he wished you dead pup, he may just wanted to stop you taking control of Hogwarts.’

‘No, the things that happened at Hogwarts, I could have died and most reasons I didn’t was down to luck, or help from Hermione and Ron. It’s like when I stabbed the diary, he had my wand, Ginny was dying, yes the basilisk was dead and Fawkes saved me. But if he finished sucking the life out of Ginny he would have been back, young, healthy and powerful, and he had my wand which is the brother to his wand, it would have worked perfectly for him. I have no idea why I stabbed the diary with the fang but it caused him to disappear and save Ginny.’

‘Something or someone gave you those feelings, if I was to guess, I would say it was Lily. We still have no idea why you survived that night pup, all of us, apart from Albus, agree that it has something to do with your mother. She was brilliant at charms and ancient runes, it’s not far-fetched to believe she came up with some type of protection charm for you.’

‘Has anyone been back into the house since that night?’

‘The Order did to retrieve their bodies, and that was done the following day. Remus told me not long after I escaped on Buckbeak.’

‘Do you think there might be something in the house that would explain it?’

‘It’s possible, Lily did experiment with charms, she would write down everything, go over everything. She was not going to cast anything until she was sure it would not harm anyone, especially her family. Now since they only bought the cottage a few months before, her notes may be at the manor. But if she was working on a protection charm she would have kept her notes with her.’

‘Another thing I don’t know, manor.’

‘You have a few homes Harry, the manor is under very old enchantments, only Lord Potter can find it, then it is up to you to take others in. You cannot take the title of Lord Potter until you turn seventeen. But when it’s safe to get out and about, I might take you to the beach house. There is also a house in Tuscany, Canada, America and I think there’s one on one of the Hawaiian islands, but I’m not sure about that one.’

‘Was I an accident?’

‘No, pup, no, Lily and James planned to have you, the first of many. Let me tell you that when Lily told James she wanted minimum of six children he almost fainted, he was almost as pale as a ghost. Lily just stood there smirking as James fell to the floor. It was hilarious to see James speechless.’

Harry smiled, that had been one question he always wanted answered, now he had.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Arthur called his family together, he even asked Bill and Charlie to return home for the meeting. He did not call Percy who still refused to have anything to do with the family. They had hoped that now the minister confirmed what Harry and Dumbledore said about Voldemort, Percy would see he was wrong, not the family.

Arthur waited until everyone took a seat, even Hermione who had turned up the day before. She wanted to find out what was going on with Harry.

‘Right, Albus Dumbledore was found guilty, but he put forth a lot of good arguments so he will not be going to Azkaban. He has lost his three jobs and his is bound by magic to stay away from Harry. He cannot ask someone to pass on a letter or a message. Amelia has told us that if any of us still wish to remain in the Order of the Phoenix then none of us can speak to Harry nor give him messages, just like with Albus. I have spoken with Molly, we officially resigned from the Order. But I also spoke with Kingsley and Tonks, we are going to work together away from Albus and the Order.’

‘Does that mean I can see Harry?’ Ron asked.

‘Yes, right now he is still at the safe house, with Sirius. Sirius is restoring the Black manor and Harry won’t be moving in until it’s done including all the enchantments. The safe house cannot have visitors but Amelia did say you can now write to Harry.’

‘So we still fight but we’re not to have anything to do with Dumbledore or the Order?’ Bill asked.

‘Yes, Kingsley and Tonks are lucky to have their jobs. Now I can tell you what else happened while we were supposed to keep Harry safe. At one time Harry’s uncle was hurting him, Harry yelled out to Kingsley and Tonks to help him. They did not hear him. Amelia had an auror and an unspeakable check the house. They found a silencing charm which prevented anyone hearing anything that was going on from inside the house. There were anti apparition wards, wards to prevent anyone underage from using magic. The blood wards that were on the house were just about to fail, due to the fact that you-know-how used Harry’s blood.’

‘Harry said that, he didn’t think the wards would protect him anymore now he had Harry’s blood,’ Hermione said.

‘He was right.’

‘Why did Albus do all this or was someone else involved?’ Charlie asked.

‘It was Albus, yet Amelia could not get an answer that really explained this. He spoke about the prophecy, one about you-know-who and Harry. He kept repeating it was for the greater good. The trouble with the prophecy is Amelia believes that prophecy was fulfilled the night Harry’s parent’s died. Albus redirected all Harry’s mail from the time James and Lily died, even the mail he sent to Ron and Hermione, asking for food and potions. Albus is not allowed back in Hogwarts, nor is he allowed in Hogsmeade. Minerva sent word that Fawkes is still in the castle but he is now only a baby, which he wasn’t due to burn for another few months. Severus believes that Albus used some type of magic to connect Fawkes to him while he was headmaster, which is how Fawkes was able to take Harry’s mail from Hedwig.’

‘Okay, none of this makes sense, yes Voldemort is back but it has nothing to do with Harry. From what Ron has said, Harry’s had some dangerous situations at Hogwarts. We know he saved Ginny from Voldemort and the basilisk. What did he have planned?’ Bill asked.

‘We don’t know Bill, nothing is making sense.’

‘Harry and Ron saved me in first year, they fought the troll for me. Either of them or both of them could have been killed.’

‘It was luck that saved us, Harry stuck his wand up it’s nose which distracted the troll and gave me time to levitated the club which knocked him out. The troll was supposed to be in the dungeons, the toilet Hermione was in was on the second floor.’

‘If he wants Harry dead then he doesn’t care if anyone else dies, like Hermione and Ron,’ Charlie said.

‘One thing that makes me suspicious. Fawkes went to Harry in the chamber, why didn’t Fawkes take Dumbledore when Mrs Norris was first petrified?’ Hermione asked.

‘I never thought of that Hermione, but you’re right, he could have stopped it all before any student was petrified. It’s lucky none of them were killed. Ginny almost died and would have if it wasn’t for Harry,’ Bill said.

‘Again why, what was his plans and why is he so determined to keep Harry a prisoner knowing that those muggles would hurt him? If he was weak from being beating or lack of food, that would also make his magic weak. That would go towards anyone dangerous turning up, Harry would not have the energy or the magic to fight. You-know-who is determined to kill Harry, it seems Albus wants him dead as well. There must be something about Harry that makes those two powerful men feel threatened,’ Arthur said.

‘Harry’s the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor,’ Hermione whispered.

‘What?!!!!,’ Ron blurted out loudly.

‘I decided to research the Potters, I figured since Harry didn’t know anything about his family that I would see what I could find out. Harry refused to read those books because they were mainly about the night his parent’s died. Professor Dumbledore found out what I was doing, he made me promise not to mention it to Harry, he said that people would try to use him if they knew he was the only surviving family of one of the founders. This was during our third year and so many times I wanted to tell Harry, I thought I was helping him by keeping quiet. I planned to tell him when we left Hogwarts.’

‘Harry destroyed Voldemort when he was a baby, that makes Harry the heir of Slytherin by conquest, his also the heir of Gryffindor,’ Bill said, ‘Don’t you get it, Harry can control Hogwarts, he can literally run the school any way he wants, he can even control the wards. It needs two or more heirs to take control of the castle.’

‘That has to be it, why Albus was trying to get Harry killed, so he couldn’t control the school,’ Arthur said.

‘But Harry wouldn’t, he would have someone trustworthy and honest to make the decisions,’ Hermione said, ‘Maybe he would have more things added to the wards, but that’s just so everyone is safe.’

‘It seems Albus did not want to take the chance. He’s gone from Hogwarts now, he’s not allowed near the castle. That doesn’t mean he won’t get his job back once Harry has left.’

‘Do you think that’s why Voldemort wants Harry dead, it’s to do with Hogwarts?’ Charlie asked.

‘One of the reasons, yes. He would once again become the heir of Slytherin then the heir of Gryffindor, by conquest. Then add the prophecy, after being defeated by a baby he would want to prove he is more powerful. Harry also escaped him after he returned. If he could kill Harry then his people would see he was more powerful than Harry,’ Bill said.

‘Write to Harry, both of you, or all of you if you wish, but Hermione, explained what you found and what Albus told you. If Sirius is with him he may have told Harry but he might have believed Harry already knew, so he might not bring it up. Harry must be made aware that being the heir could be the reason Albus wants him dead,’ Arthur said.

‘I still find it hard to believe that Albus Dumbledore would do any of this, yet we know he did. How can someone who was so for the good of everyone turn into someone that could kill an innocent boy.’

‘We may never know Molly, all we can do is be here for Harry. With you lot back at Hogwarts it will be you that must keep your eyes out. We know the children of death eaters are inside the castle, they could be ordered to spy on Harry, or even slip him a port key. I might write to Harry as well, since he is the heir, he could officially make whoever is in charge check all students for the dark mark. He could work on wards to stop port key’s, also to stop anything dark being brought into the castle’

‘If they decide to check for the dark mark they would say it’s an invasion of privacy,’ Bill said.

‘True, but Harry could easily say show your arm or leave Hogwarts, as heir he has the right.’

‘You are diabolical dad,’ Fred grinned.

‘We never knew you had it in you,’ George smirked.

‘Alright, enough,’ Arthur smiled at his sons, shaking his head as the others laughed.

Harry, Sirius and Auror Carson looked up at three owls flew into the room, all landing in front of Harry.

‘Um, curses or things like port key’s can’t get in here, can they Auror Carson?’

‘No, the wards around the property cancel them, those letters would be safe.’

‘Thanks,’ Harry and Sirius removed the pile of letters, ‘From the Weasley’s and Hermione, that’s her writing.’

‘They must have resigned from the Order since they are now writing to you, I would say others have as well.’

‘But we need to work together or Voldemort could take over.’

‘I believe Arthur will speak with a few ex Order members about joining together. I was going to speak with Tonks, she’s my second cousin and an auror. If there was anything she could legally allow to pass on, then I’m sure Amelia could get Tonks to do that and it would not be suspicious. Minerva and Snape resigned, they will be inside Hogwarts so they could keep watch over the students that may have taken the dark mark.’

‘You said since I am the heir of Slytherin, by conquest and the heir of Gryffindor that I can control Hogwarts.’

‘Right, what do you have in mind pup?’

‘The wards and the dark mark, add port key’s to that. I was taken by the cup which had been enchanted with the portus charm. Snape has the dark mark so we know he can get into the castle, but we also know he’s spying for the light, for my mother. Could I do it or get someone to change the wards to prevent port key’s?’

‘Yes, all you have to do is speak with the headmaster or headmistress, probably Minerva. She would contact the unspeakables about changing the carvings on the rune stones that are placed in the warding room at Hogwarts.’

‘Good, then the dark mark. Can I force everyone to show their arms? If they don’t they have to leave.’

‘Ah, clever Harry, using your legal rights to keep everyone inside Hogwarts safe. Yes, you could make it an order and if you spoke with Amelia then she could assign a few aurors to be there to take any with a dark mark into custody. We have time to think about that, read your letters, all your letters,’ Sirius flicked the pile towards Harry making him chuckle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Minerva looked up when Hedwig flew into her new office, ‘I hope he’s well Hedwig,’ Minerva took the letter but Hedwig did not fly off, ‘It seems a reply is wanted.’

Minerva unfolded the letter, “Dear Professor McGonagall, I came into some very important information which could help protect the students and staff of Hogwarts. Sirius, me and the aurors who are guarding me all believe this is the reason Dumb-as-a-door did all those things. I am the last living descendant of Godric Gryffindor, but I am also the heir or Slytherin, by conquest, since I technically killed Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, back when I was a baby. I know you will do what is necessary, I know you will make sure all the students are safe. But with Voldemort back and his death eaters, we know he will eventually go after Hogwarts. If he kills me then he will regain the title of heir of Slytherin, he will also gain the title of the heir of Gryffindor, by conquest. Well, I want to make a few changes, but they are for the safety of everyone. I would never try to tell you how to run the school, I wouldn’t know how, but I trust you to do what is right. What I would like, and Madam Bones is supporting this is to have the wards changed to stop not just apparition but also port key’s. I’m sure you understand my concern after being taken by port key at the end of the third task. Since Voldemort is determined to kill me it would be very easy for a child of a death eater to slip me a port key.

“I know we can’t change the wards to stop anyone with a dark mark entering, since we all know Snape was once a death eater. He is still spying, whether it’s for the old man or to help everyone, I don’t really care. He is doing the right thing so we can’t change the wards to prevent him entering. So I would like, basically what I want is for every student and staff inspected for the dark mark, if they don’t submit they leave and never again come near Hogwarts. I do want some type of charmed object that will alert you to someone entering the castle that has the dark mark, it might just save lives if we have enough warning. Crouch snuck in last year as Moody, a death eater could easily take a student from Hogsmeade then return as that student. There are just too many ways that someone could get inside, it’s time we did more to protect all inside those ancient walls. Madam Bones said Professor Flitwick should be able to come up with something, if not the unspeakables would be able to supply you with an object. We would also like to see if some type of ward that will make a person tell the truth, one room could be enchanted for that. This way, if say ten students follow Voldemort and would hurt or kill students to aide him, then you could find out the truth which again would save lives.

“I can’t leave here just yet, Sirius has to finish warding his home. But when I can I would like to visit you so we can work on these wards. Madam Bones said she will supply a few aurors to do the inspection for the dark mark. This will happen when the students arrive and on Hogsmeade weekends, in case a student is taken or one decides to join old snake face. Sirius would like to know if he could be at the castle, occasionally, just to add an extra pair or eyes and another wand, especially someone that knows what they are doing. He said if you say no, he will accept that, he will split his time in Hogsmeade and home. With Voldemort back we, all of us, students and staff need to accept the fact we could be fighting for our lives, and that could happen anytime. I was given a suggestion, but this would have to be up to you. The students need to know how to fight, how to fight death eaters. Naturally if anything happened we can get the younger students out, but I will be staying, and I know my friends will as well. I know you probably have enough on your plate right now, but I also know you are probably thinking about the student’s safety. I know I feel better having you, Flitwick and Snape inside the castle, you three are very powerful. We need more than just defence against the dark arts, we need to learn how to fight, hopefully, you will agree to this.

“One more thing before I sign off, could you tell me who will be the defence teacher this year. After two tried to kill me and one tried to remove my memory and Ron’s memory, I would like to know there is someone that knows what they’re doing but also they don’t want me dead. I will tell you the truth, I was thinking of hiring tutors and just stay away from Hogwarts, but I know I would miss my friends, I would also miss the staff and the castle. It’s the first place I ever felt accepted and if it wasn’t for all the danger I would have been perfectly happy during my last four years there. I will return, but if there is any more danger, apart from Voldemort, then I might just say enough is enough and leave. 

“Even though I am only fifteen, I hope we can discuss ways to help the students feel safer. I do have ideas, but as I said, I’m really too young and you would do what is needed. I would still like to speak with you when you have time, Sirius would like to be at that meetings as well. The warding against port key’s and inspecting for the dark mark is something I want and will never change my mind about. It is needed, the students and the staff need those changes. As the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin I can do more, but I won’t, I only want to help keep everyone safe. I’m sorry if I sound like I’m trying to force you, that is not the case, I just had enough dangerous things happen to me over the last four years that I feel these things need doing. I hope to hear from you, Harry James Potter, heir of Gryffindor, heir of Slytherin, oh and I may be the heir of Ravenclaw, but that will take a lot more research.”

Minerva re-read the letter, ‘Well Hedwig, your master is going to make sure this school is safe, and I approve of what he has in mind. If you do not mind waiting, I will respond to Harry.’

Hedwig hooted happily making Minerva smile, she went about writing her reply then held it out to the beautiful white owl. She watched as Hedwig flew off before she returned to her work, her work as the new headmistress of Hogwarts.

Sirius was at Black manor so Harry was reading again, this time on what spells are illegal. He had seen and heard of many of the four years but he had no idea if one was illegal or not to use on another person. Auror Jamerson lent him the book since Harry is considering a career as an auror.

‘How are you Harry?’

Harry smiled as he looked up at Madam Bones, ‘Fine Ma’am, how are you?’

‘I’m well, thank you for asking. I bring some good news.’

‘Oh,’ Harry grinned, wondering what else this great woman has done.

‘Due to your involvement with the triwizard tournament, one that only of age students could enter. I found out that the moment you entered the dragon arena you were officially classed as an adult, and emancipated.’

‘So even though I still want to live with Sirius, it means I can use magic outside of Hogwarts.’

‘Yes, it does and I also found out that a notice was sent to Albus Dumbledore, along with Mafalda Hopkirk of the misuse of magic office.’

‘So something else the old man kept from me. I could have stunned Vernon the moment he raised his fists.’

‘Yes, for some reason he wanted you defenceless.’

‘Yeah, it’s like what you said that night, I could have apparated away but there were anti-apparition wards around the house. I will stand my ground if I have to but going up against someone his size without magic would have been almost impossible. Auror Jamerson mentioned that aurors learn hand to hand fighting in case they lose their wands. I always wanted to learn martial arts, but the Dursley’s would never allow that.’

‘Our hand to hand classes are a mixture of muggle martial arts and boxing, along with how to use weapons like knives. Most of us have wand holsters that are warded against summoning, but the moment they are in our hands we could still lose them.’

‘So if I get the scores needed in my N.E.W.T.s I can learn more than just spell work?’

‘Exactly. Now I did confirm that Peter Pettigrew does owe you a life debt. I spoke with the head auror, Gawain Robards. We believe it would be best for you to call for him to surrender but at the ministry. I am working on a way for Sirius to sneak you in without alerting the press or the public.’

‘I’ll do it Ma’am, he deserves to be punished. I let him off when Sirius and Remus were going to kill him but he runs right to Voldemort and helps him return.’

‘Then he will, one way or another. Now I did some research and I spoke with an unspeakable about the blood he took from you. From what we gathered, yes you could call for his magic, not his life since he was alive and would continue to live even though he was not fully human.’

‘That’s good news Ma’am, when can I do that?’

‘Let’s get Peter out of the way first. If he comes in then we may get the information on where they are hiding. If that happens then you call for his magic, his death eaters that are hiding with him should fall easily. I need to work on some plans to make sure we have enough aurors to storm the place at the exact same time you are calling for his magic. The unspeakables are working on the correct wording for you to say, and it will need to be done within a protective magical circle, which the department of mysteries does have.’

Harry’s grin got bigger, if everything went okay it could mean Voldemort and his death eaters will be dealt with before he returned to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

The aurors who were guarding Harry had begun to show him advanced spells, they would sometimes do mock duels. All of them were impressed with this boy’s power and knew when he reached the age of seventeen he would be even more powerful. Sirius would stay with Harry half the day and for the night but the rest of the time he was working on Black manor. He was determined to give Harry the home he deserves. Sirius never told Harry but he was having a quidditch stadium erected down the back of the property. So more wards were needed, that way Harry and his friends could fly high without worrying about muggles in aeroplanes.

Harry received a letter from Professor McGonagall, which made him smile. She wrote that she was in agreement and would appreciate aide from the aurors. The new defence against the dark arts teacher was trustworthy, but she refused to say who as it would ruin the surprise not just for Harry but for all students.

‘Hello Harry.’

‘Hi Madam Bones,’ Harry grinned.

‘We’ve got everything set up, we thought if you’re still up for it we’ll set it up for Thursday.’

‘I’m still for it Ma’am, but I have one concern.’

Amelia sat beside Harry, ‘Tell me.’

‘Okay, Voldemort loses his magic, he could decide to use muggle weapons.’

‘How would he even know about muggle weapons?’

‘He was raised in a muggle orphanage. During world war two, he was in London when the Germans were bombing it.’

‘Oh, I see, something else I did not know about Voldemort. Well, if he managed to escape he could make his way into a muggle town. But we are planning on having the place surrounded so I doubt he will escape.’

‘Okay, that sounds good, I just wanted to let you know he might use them. I know he hates muggles but I wouldn’t know if he was against using muggle weapons.’

‘If he did and had his magic, then he would lose it. Using muggle weapons against a witch or wizard is considered just as much as a crime as using the killing curse. But the unspeakables worked on a way for magic to be bound if a witch or wizard used a muggle weapon against another magical. I believe they invented this not long after the muggles began using guns.’

‘I’m glad you told me, I thought of guns as a hobby, you can go to shooting rangers and just shoot targets. I never knew it was against our laws.’

‘Yes, that information it should be out there so all muggleborns and muggle raised know this before they have their magic bound.’

‘It should, Hermione told me her father shoots, that’s what gave me the idea. Most parents would protect their kids but some like the Granger's who don’t have magic, they might teach their children how to shoot.’

‘Did your friend tell you she knows how to use a muggle gun?’

‘She never mentioned it, but I doubt it. Hermione really doesn’t like to hurt anyone, even with passive spells. I can’t see her using something that could kill.’

‘I might see about organising some pamphlet’s to be sent out. Now, back to what we were talking about. If we get you into the ministry on Tuesday morning then you can summon Peter Pettigrew. That will give us around thirty six to forty hours to get the information about Voldemort’s hideout.’

‘The night he was resurrected, he was living in a house that belonged to his muggle grandparent’s, it’s not far from the cemetery. Dumbledore said something about Greater Hangleton and Little Hangleton, I’m just not sure which place had the house. The thing is, if he has people like Malfoy who has money, I doubt he would remain in a rundown house even if it’s a mansion.’

‘He has been back for six weeks now, if he is there he would have house elves restoring it. I doubt any of his death eaters would refuse to send their house elves to aide their master. The death eaters that had money used it to aid the first war, they would do it again.’

‘He probably removed all trace that it belonged to muggles before he allowed his death eaters to see it. Only Pettigrew knew he had a muggle father. I don’t think he knew Voldemort’s mother was practically a squib due to inbreeding, or so Dumbledore told me.’

‘Yes, he would not want them to know his true heritage. I will have the aurors escort you and Sirius to the ministry on Tuesday morning, but I would like you to have a hat on to keep your scar hidden.’

‘I can have Sirius pick one up for me.’

‘Then I will let you get back to your reading.’

‘Thanks for everything you’ve done Madam Bones.’

‘You are welcome, but it’s I who should thank you. We are about to have one of Voldemort’s supporters in our hands, hopefully that gives us the information we need. Then you are about to render a very dark wizard into a squib,’ Amelia smiled then left the house.

‘She’s right you know Harry. Right now we have the best shot at ending this before it really starts, and it’s all because of the information you had.’

Harry sighed, ‘Which the old man knew about. I just don’t get it Auror Grey, why would he risk everyone’s lives, but also our world? If too many muggles began to die due to strange and unexplained methods, the military would step in. For all we know they already have these pictures, I just hope they don’t. Since he disappeared all those years ago, it’s been quiet so hopefully they didn’t get suspicious. Oh there was something I did want to ask. The Dursley’s, because we’re supposed to stay hidden and we have the secrecy act, how does that affect them?’

‘With muggleborns, the moment they are visited they are bound from speaking to anyone about their child and our world. Now there are provisions in case there are more in the family than who was there at the time. But basically they are unable to speak or communicate about our world to anyone that does not know about our world. With the Dursley’s, the moment they agreed to keep you, the same thing occurred. They are unable to communicate about witches and wizards.’

‘Maybe that’s why they always referred to me or us as freaks, us and our freaky world. Saying a freak doesn’t give away anything.’

‘Yes, that could be true, I believe they were just being nasty. You were a child, and the way they spoke to you could have made you believe you were a freak.’

‘They always said I was useless, that no one would want me. I used to believe them, until Hagrid brought me my first Hogwarts letter. I didn’t think I could ever do anything, because they always said I couldn’t. But it’s good to know they can’t tell anyone.’

‘It’s for our safety but also for theirs. Parents of muggleborns who may be criminals could try to use this to their advantage. There has been instances where a criminal had a magical child, they would use that child’s ability to break into banks or homes. They raise the child to believe they were given the gift to help them have a better life. Or like with your home life, you were made to feel worthless so they used that as emotional blackmail to get their child to break the law.’

‘I never thought of that, but you’re right. When I learn to apparate, I could apparate directly into someone’s home or a bank vault. The muggles have cameras but they don’t have wards preventing us getting in. But there are many spells that could take care of the camera, even the guards.’

‘Exactly, and that is the main reason we have restrictions on anyone under the age of seventeen. Children are easily influenced, especially by their parent’s. The moment magic is picked up, it’s investigated to make sure it was just accidental magic or they used it for their own purposes.’

‘I get it now, I never understood why we had those restrictions. But does all magic from kids get investigated?’

‘If it happens more than twice.’

‘They called me a freak and always went on about not using my freaky powers. There were times when things happened. Since I had no idea I was a wizard, I didn’t know I did these things. I could name a dozen things that I did using magic that I never meant to. I don’t remember anyone from our world ever coming to the house.’

‘Those wards that were placed around the house probably stopped the misuse of magic office detecting magic. Madam Hopkirk is a good person, she would not be the type to ignore this or be bribed.’

‘It makes sense that Dumb-as-a-door probably stopped the ministry finding out, until I began at Hogwarts. I’ve learnt so much from you and your colleagues than I have in four years at Hogwarts. I think something needs to be done to give muggleborns and muggle raised a more solid education about the magical world and how things work.’

‘I believe you are right Harry. Maybe that is something you can speak with Professor McGonagall about.’

‘Yeah, I can at least mention it,’ Harry gave the auror a smile before returning to his reading. But what he told the auror was true, he has learnt more about how the magical world works since he was at the safe house than he had in the last four years. Things needed to change, some things needed to be discussed and some had to be done straight away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Sirius and their auror guard was able to get Harry into the Department of Mysteries before anyone figured out that the boy with Sirius Black was Harry Potter.

‘We are pleased you have agreed to help Mr Potter.’

‘I’m happy to Ma’am, I just want them stopped before others are killed.’

‘Then you are about to help stop them. This is what you need to say. You will be sitting in the middle of the sacred circle with your wand in your wand hand. Look it over but you can read from the card if you wish.’

Harry took the card, he began reading but so did Sirius, ‘Seems straight forward. I’ll keep the card with me just in case.’

‘Then if you can remove your shoes and step into the circle.’

‘Will Harry feel anything?’ Sirius asked.

‘He will feel a pull on his magic, which will last until Peter Pettigrew arrives here or dies. It will not harm your godson Mr Black.’

‘Even if it did I would still do it, he needs to pay,’ Harry hugged his godfather then removed his shoes. He stepped into the circle then slipped his wand into his right hand before sitting down.

‘You can start anytime you’re ready Mr Potter.’

Harry nodded then took a couple of calming breaths, ‘I call to the one with the dark mark whose life I saved to surrender to the ministry. Come to the Department of Mysteries to receive your just punishment for crimes against witches and wizards of this country,’ Harry jerked as he gasped.

‘Please try to stay silent Mr Potter, your magic is calling to Peter.’

Sirius and the auror kept watching as Harry seemed to be being pulled from the inside, sort of like a port key without being transported anywhere.

‘It is very similar to a port key. The magical debt is pulling Peter towards the one that saved him. He will try to fight it but the moment he begins to feel weak he will know something serious is happening to him. He will feel that it is Harry that is calling him. After a few more minutes he will either give in to the call or die.’

Harry kept jerking for the next minutes until he slumped, ‘He’s coming.’

‘The aurors are ready pup. When can Harry leave the circle?’

‘The moment the aurors have Peter Pettigrew in custody.’

It was only fifteen minutes later that Amelia stepped into the room, ‘He’s in the holding cells that are warded against magic of any type.’

Sirius stopped at the edge of the circle ready to assist his godson if needed, ‘Are you okay Harry?’

‘Fine, it was a strange feeling but I’m good,’ Harry allowed Sirius to hold onto him until he put his shoes back on.

‘Do you think he will be able to give you information on Voldemort?’ Sirius asked.

‘We all believe he will. He might not know exactly what all the plans are but I’m sure he has used his rat animagus to gather his own information. After the information that Sirius and Mr Lupin supplied us on what type of person he is, we know Peter will make sure he has blackmail material. He will do that to make sure he is safe. Since he will be given veritaserum he will not be able to hide anything from us.’

‘When will you question him Ma’am?’ Harry asked.

‘Very soon, he has been given two potions to flush out any potions he may have taken. We know Voldemort had many potions masters in his employ during the first war. We suspect he wanted a way to beat veritaserum. I should get back to my office, and I will see you on Thursday, unless we find out something that moves our time table up. Thank you again Harry.’

‘I’m happy to help Ma’am, but you helped me as well, so thanks.’

Amelia smiled at Harry then left the Department of Mysteries. 

‘Let’s get going pup.’

‘Yeah,’ Harry turned back to the unspeakable, ‘Thanks for helping with this Ma’am.’

‘You’re welcome, but it is you that should be thanked,’ the unspeakable bowed to Harry before she vanished.

‘That was so cool.’

Sirius barked his dog like laughter then placed the hat back on Harry’s head before they left the ministry.

‘So how much longer before your home is ready?’

‘Our home, until you’re older and want your own.’

Harry smiled, ‘Okay, our home.’

‘Not long, it’s having the last things done now. Dobby and Winky like their work and they do good work. I made sure they have breaks, that they eat and they can’t work past nine. I had one room divided into two smaller rooms for them, but I noticed they seemed to spend more time together.’

‘Well, house elves come from somewhere, so they must have babies.’

‘Having to put up with Kreacher when I was young, I never wanted to think about them in that way.’

‘I suppose most magicals don’t want to think about it. So I might get to spend a couple of weeks there.’

‘Yep, plus with the surprise I’ve worked out, I know you will enjoy the rest of your holidays.’

‘You don’t need to get me anything Sirius. You’re giving me a home, that’s more than enough.’

‘I know, but this isn’t just for you even if it was you that gave me the idea and it’s you that will use it more. Now let’s go have lunch.’

Right after lunch Sirius and the aurors helped Harry again with spells. Sirius had to leave so he could finish working on the house but he would return in time for dinner.

Harry had a shower after his mock duel with the auror, he changed into some of his new clothes then headed downstairs ready to eat. Sirius was talking to Auror Grey, but Harry could tell his godfather wasn’t just talking to the female auror, he was flirting, and it looked like the auror was flirting right back. When she spotted Harry she straightened and took a step back from Sirius who turned to see his godson.

‘You aren’t doing anything you’re not supposed to, are you Padfoot?’

‘I’m always doing things I’m not supposed to pup, as long as it’s legal. Now let’s eat, I’m starving.’

Just as Harry and Sirius sat down they noticed apart from the place setting for Auror Grey, there were two more settings. The house elves had just popped in with the food when Amelia and Susan arrived.

‘Lord Black, I would like to introduce my niece, Susan.’

Sirius stood then took Susan’s hand, he brushed his lips over her knuckles as he gave her a bow.

‘A pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady.’

Susan blushed bright read making Amelia chuckle, Harry smiled but shook his head at his godfather’s antics

‘Hello Susan.’

‘Hi Harry, how are you?’

‘I’m fine, what about you?’

‘I’m good. Aunty needed me out of the house for a couple of hours so the wards can be updated. I hope you don’t mind me barging in.’

‘Of course not,’ Harry gave the girl a smile who smiled back then sat opposite.

‘Let’s eat then I can tell you the news.’

‘About the rat,’ Harry said as he dished himself up some food.

‘Yes, he named names, he also explained that Voldemort is still at the house that belonged to his muggle relatives. We found out that Peter cannot reveal any information about the Riddles to any of the death eaters, nor about Voldemort’s blood status. That information is protected under an unbreakable vow. Since I already knew, thanks to you Harry, I was able to get confirmation from him.’

‘So none of them know he wasn’t a pureblood?’

‘No, they did not know. They all believe he is a pureblood since he is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He may not be the heir anymore, which they would know about, but it does not change his blood status. He used his link to Slytherin to gain followers. Most of us believe that many would desert him if they knew about his muggle father. We are going to release that information after our plan.’

‘All anyone has to do is research the name Tom Riddle then work on the anagram.’

‘What anagram?’ Susan asked.

Harry grinned at Susan then flicked his wand where the words I am Lord Voldemort appeared in mid-air. He flicked it again making the letters rearrange themselves until they spelt Tom Marvolo Riddle.

‘Marvolo gaunt was his wizard grandfather, Tom Riddle senior was his father and a muggle. His mother, Merope Gaunt was almost a squib due to inbreeding, but she could make potions. She slipped Tom a potion, they got married, got pregnant, then he left her. She gave birth to him in a muggle orphanage, died right after naming him. But Voldemort showed me how his name is an anagram when we were in the chamber of secrets. He believed I was going to die so he got a bit cocky by telling me about this.’

Everyone wanted to hear more, so Harry told the full story of what happened in the chamber of secrets. What surprised Harry was when Susan reached across and took his hand in hers, squeezing just a little. All Harry could do was smile at Susan while the adults sitting at the table watched what was happening between the two teens.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

On Thursday, Harry was once again sitting inside the circle in the ritual room in the department of mysteries. The moment he began to recite the wards to call Voldemort’s magic, he felt the same pull as before. This time though he was surrounded in a pure white glow. 

Auror grey was standing beside Sirius with the two unspeakables keeping an eye on Harry. Amelia was with a full team of aurors at the old Riddle manor, ready for a big fight with the death eaters when they entered the house. There was an unspeakable with them who was dismantling the wards around the house. The aurors were keeping watch, not only for anyone leaving the house but they were told about the snake, so they were watching for Nagini as well.

Sirius and Auror Grey had to help Harry back to the safe house where the house elf had a pepper up potion ready.

‘Are you okay pup?’

‘Yeah, fine, it was just strange, and different from when I called the rat,’ Harry looked up at his godfather and Auror Grey, ‘I hope the others are okay.’

‘They know what they are doing Harry, there are also more of us then them. Naturally there might be injuries, especially with that lot, but they are trained for this. I’m sure everything will be fine.’

‘You would like to be there, wouldn’t you?’

‘Yes, but we all get our assignments. So even though you are safe here, this is my job.’

‘It’s hard though, knowing the people you work with are fighting and you’re not there to help.’

‘True, very true, but we’ve all done this before. We’ve had to stand back or wait to hear from our friends.’

‘Amelia will make sure everything goes as it should. Now though, the house is finished. If Amelia says its safe, then we can officially move in tonight or tomorrow. Since we haven’t really spent a lot of time together, I basically did a quidditch theme in your room, but it can be changed. There is one bit I believe you will want to leave, and it’s got nothing to do with quidditch.’

‘That’s great Sirius, so tell me what this bit is?’

‘Winky happens to be a great artists. Right now Prongs and Tiger Lily are prancing around in a meadow. Occasionally Padfoot and Moony will join them.’

‘Wow, I can’t wait to see that. So my mother’s nickname was Tiger Lily. Did she become a tiger?’

Sirius laughed, ‘No, James called her that because when she got angry she growled like a tiger and Lily’s favourite flower was a tiger lily. Her patronus was a doe, then when she learned to become an animagus she also became a doe.’

‘They matched,’ Harry said with a wistful smile.

‘They did. At first we were surprised, then we realised they were meant to be, even from a young age. James tried to get Lily’s attention for years but she only agreed to go out with him during our sixth year. Not long after they left Hogwarts they got married. Lily admitted that she liked James from the age of thirteen but because he kept acting like a prat she refused to have anything to do with him. Your grandfather told us that all Potter men will find their true love when they are young even if they don’t approach the girl until years later. They will see them when they are twelve or thirteen, from then on they will keep an eye on them. Your grandfather approached your grandmother just before his fourteenth birthday, his father was sixteen before he approached the girl he liked. Even though James liked Lily from the age of eleven he didn’t show Lily any interest at the age of fifteen but Lily rebuffed him until the following year. So if this is part of being a Potter then you would have already seen the girl you will end up with.’

‘I notice a lot of girls,’ Harry whispered as he blushed.

‘All boys do, but this is different. Come on pup, tell us who this girl is?’ Sirius and Auror Grey heard Harry mumble but couldn’t make out what he said, ‘Stop mumbling.’

Harry sighed in resignation, ‘Susan, happy now.’

Sirius grinned, ‘Yes, I win the bet.’

‘What bet?’

‘I knew you would end up with someone with red hair. It didn’t have to be like Lily’s colour, just a red head. Since all of you were babies the last time I saw you I wasn’t sure which girl would end up with red hair as many change as they grow. Remus went with an intelligent girl but he never mentioned hair, just that she would be brilliant like Lily. It’s like the old saying Harry, boys will often find a girl like their mother’s. I’m different to that, I wouldn’t want anyone like my mother. When I spoke with Remus after you and Hermione helped me escape, he believed Hermione to be that girl.’

‘No, oh no, I mean I like Hermione, but she gets to bossy for me. Sometimes I want to petrify her just to stop her going on about work all the time. Also, she has this thing about authority figures and refuse to listen to me when I said that not all people in authority deserve our respect. I heard what Snape said but I still can’t respect the man. I want to say to Hermione, see, the man was a lying piece of shit but she respected him. No, Hermione’s attitude annoys me too much. We’ll always be friends, I doubt that will ever change but that’s the most that will ever happen. I admit I did like looking at Cho Chang, I even asked her to the yule ball but she was already going with Cedric. It was months later that I found out that she was a snob and a bit of a bully. Her and her friends would pick on Luna, they even took her things and hid them. I look at all the good looking girls, until I realised that they might be nice to look at but some aren’t very nice at all. It was then that I realised that it’s what’s in someone’s heart and soul that makes them a good person and that’s all I want. Susan is a good person, she’s also pretty,’ Harry blushed again making Sirius laugh then hug his godson.

‘Thank you.’

Harry’s eyes widened as his head shot up to see Amelia and Susan standing at the door. He blushed brightly making Sirius laugh. Before Harry could decide what to say, Susan took his hand and pulled him from the room.

‘I would say we’re on our own for a while.’

‘What is it with Potter men and finding their ladies while still young? I was hoping for at least another year or so before I would need to threaten some boy for dating Susan. But now it’s Harry, I can’t really be the angry aunt, can I?’

‘Not really, but think of this. Harry is such a good person, his noble and caring, and faithful to those that show him they’re loyal. One thing I do know about my godson, he will not be like a lot of boys who will try something on the girl. He will wait until she tells him it’s okay.’

‘I know, I’ve got to see what type of boy Harry is. So even though I would like another year, he has my approval, not that my niece would allow me to say no. While we’re waiting I should explain what happened. First none of us had to fight at all, and the snake ended up with a dozen spells hitting it. There wasn’t much left by the time the aurors finished.’

‘So everyone is fine, Ma’am?’ Auror Grey asked.

‘Perfectly fine.’

‘They wouldn’t just give up, so what happened?’

‘He felt his magic being drained so he used the connection to the dark mark to drain his followers. By the time we got inside every one of the death eaters were reduced to almost a squib. I’ve got the aurors visiting the other names on the list to find out if they have also lost their magic.’

‘So those like Malfoy and Nott are basically squibs.’

‘Yes, I got word from Azkaban. The death eaters all died within minutes. It was a combination of losing their magic and the years of exposure to the dementors that their bodies just gave up.’

‘Do you know if he marked younger ones?’

‘We believe he marked seventeen year old's that still had a year at Hogwarts to go. There is speculation that he might have marked sixteen year old's. We will find out soon.’

‘My brother was marked when he was fifteen. My mother was the one that took him to Voldemort. I know he had to do something to receive the mark but I never found out what that was.’

‘With what Harry wanted for Hogwarts, I will find out if any student has the mark, if they turn up. If they also lost their magic then I doubt we will see them again. But I would not be surprised to hear he marked young teenagers.’

‘I was telling Harry that the house is finished, and now he is basically a squib along with his followers, is it safe to take Harry home?’

‘You can leave whenever you want.’

‘I’ve already connected you to the wards and after the other night I added Susan as well,’ Sirius looked up at the auror, ‘I added you, I hope you will visit.’

‘I might be talked into visiting you,’ the auror smiled at Sirius who grinned back. Amelia could see exactly what was going to happen between her auror and Sirius Black. The same thing that was happening between her niece and Sirius’ godson. It made her think that maybe she will find someone to share her life with. She has been dreading the day when Susan moved into her own home, it would be lonely at the manor. But if she did find someone to love, then maybe she will have the life that she hoped she would have, one day.

With their world safe, and Voldemort being left a squib, it was time for all magicals to have the life they always wanted. One that was safe, but one where couples could raise a family without having to worry about the danger. Amelia did wonder how long before she found out she was going to be a great aunt. She hoped it wouldn’t happen for years, but she would be happy if her niece was finished at Hogwarts, just like Harry.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
